El Destino Me trajo A Ti
by andre102
Summary: Bella Swan se muda junto a su familia para tratar de empezar de cero y olvidar lo que es, ella esta tratando de huir de su destino pero al parecer este siempre logra encontrarla y consigo traerá a la vida de Bella la mayor felicidad de su vida.
1. La mudanza

Bella Pov

En algunas ocasiones volver a empezar es lo mejor, dejar el todo atrás y hasta olvidar lo que somos. Aun así todo regresa una y otra vez, no importa cuánto intente escapar de lo que soy, mi destino siempre me encuentra y si no es así yo soy la que lo encuentro lo encuentro a él…

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, según las personas soy muy hermosa físicamente, mi cabello es liso pero es las puntas es ondulado, me llega hasta la cintura, es de color castaño pero el sol hace parecer que mi cabello tiene rayos rojizos, mis ojos son grandes de color chocolate adornados con unas largas pestañas gruesas, mi piel es blanca y tersa, parece de porcelana, no tengo ninguna imperfección en ella, mido 1,70 y según mi madre tengo un cuerpo maravilloso, con unas curvas bastante generosas. Soy bastante tímida no soy buena para socializar ni para hacer amigos, no confió en nadie más que no sea de mi familia, digamos que es difícil para mí contar secretos y más cuando estos secretos son tan importantes y no hablo de los que se tratan de que algún chico te gusta o que aumentaste una talla, lo que guardo cualquier persona no lo podría entender. Por ese motivo es que me protejo bajo un escudo no hablo con nadie, soy la chica que se sienta sola a la hora del almuerzo y aunque mi apariencia es llamativa mi personalidad parece contrarrestarla ya que muchos dicen que soy bastante rara. Vivo con mis padres Renné y Charlie Swan y con mis tíos Lilian y William Dixon, en realidad no son mis tíos simplemente son amigos de toda la vida de mamá y papá pero se quieren como hermanos así que para mí son mis tíos.

Estoy en mi habitación empacando las últimas cosas, mi familia y yo vivimos en Phoenix pero por nuestro bien no nos quedamos en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Digamos que nuestra vida es complicada en ciertos aspectos.

-¡Bella ¿estas lista?!- Grita mi mamá desde el piso de abajo

-Si mamá un momento.

Observo una fotografía que tengo en mis manos estamos mis padres mis tíos y yo en un hermoso lugar, tenemos sonrisas plantadas en cada uno de nuestros rostros a pesar de que no todo ha sido sencillo siempre tenemos en cuenta el valor de la familia y eso es lo que nos ha mantenido a salvo.

Termino de empacar mis cosas en la última maleta y bajo con ella por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo para llegar a la sala pero en el último escalón tropiezo, si no fuera por mi tío Willie que me sostuvo estoy segura de que me hubiera ido de bruces al piso.

-Bellita te he dicho que no cargues las maletas ¿no te acuerdas que eres bastante torpe?- Dijo mi tío Willie logrando que me sonrojara y con esto provocando su risa

-Tío Willie sé que soy torpe, tú te has encargado de recordármelo mis últimos 17 años.-le conteste a mi tío causando que se riera más fuerte

- William deberías dejar de reírte e ir a ayudarle a Charlie a guardar las cosas en el auto- le dijo mi tía Lili en un tono serio a su esposo lo que provoco que dejara de reírse y saliera corriendo a ayudar a papá.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- me pregunta mi tía en un tono amable

-Sí tía estoy perfectamente- le conteste brindándole una sonrisa, pero al parecer no me preguntaba solo por mi casi caída sino por cómo me sentía en ese momento con todo lo de la mudanza.

-Bella esto es difícil para todos cariño y sé que lo es aún más para ti pero no tenemos más opciones-me dijo brindándome una mirada triste-Pero piensa que es un nuevo comienzo para todos.

-Tía Lili no te preocupes no estoy deprimida por la mudanza, además no hay nada que me ate a este lugar.

-Ese es el problema mi niña- me dijo mi madre entrando desde la cocina-que tú no tienes amigos y no disfrutas tu vida como la adolescente que eres.

-Mamá tengo todo lo que necesito estando junto a ustedes además como dice la tía Lili, quizás es un comienzo para todos.- le dije a mi madre logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

-Ya está todo empacado- dijo mi padre entrando desde el garaje seguido por el tío William.

-Muy bien entonces podremos irnos- dijo mi mamá saltando con emoción, a veces ella y mi tía son como un par de niñas.

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí y subamos al auto - dijo mi papá saliendo por la puerta con nosotros detrás de él. Subí al auto es un Toyota RAV4 negra a mi padre le fascinan los autos y este es uno de sus bebes como él les dice a veces pienso que quiere más a sus autos que a mí, bueno tampoco para tanto pero si adora sus autos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos el avión que nos llevaría a nuestro nuevo hogar en Washington, para ser más exactos nos mudábamos a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, solo espero que podamos comenzar una nueva vida.


	2. La llegada

Bella Pov

-Bella, hija despierta- alguien me sacudía levemente mi hombro interrumpiendo mi sueño, abrí los ojos y era mamá la que me estaba llamando

-Hija ya vamos a aterrizar, ponte el cinturón- me dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro mamá.- le conteste de vuelta.

Cuando salimos del avión papá y el tío Willie fueron a buscar el auto que habíamos enviado una semana antes para poder movilizarnos por el pueblo que ahora iba a ser nuestro hogar. Después de esperarlos por 10 minutos aparecieron frente a nosotras con un Ferrari 599 y de inmediato nos subimos.

-Papá se supone que no debemos llamar la atención y creo que si empiezas a traer autos costosos todo el pueblo estará pendiente de nosotros.- le dije a mi padre dándole una mirada seria-

-pero Bells a mí me gustan mis coches que importa que los demás se den cuenta que tenemos algo de dinero ya que nuestros empleos son buenos y además según lo que averigüe en este pueblo hay una familia que por lo que me contaron también tienen muy buena posición económica-me dijo me padre  
-Está bien papá pero es que lo digo porque debemos tener cuidado no queremos que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que en realidad somos-le dije con una mirada de preocupación

- Bellita no te preocupes por nada además si algo pasa yo sé cómo disimular muy bien.-dijo mi tío dándome una gran sonrisa

William tú no sabes disimular bien, deja de decir estupideces, nosotros siempre llamamos la atención por tu culpa.- Dijo mi tía Lilian regañando a su marido

-Eso es mentira Lili tú sabes que yo se guardar las apariencias.-dijo mi tío haciendo un puchero

-William Dixon ¿no te acuerdas de lo que paso la última vez?

-Mi amor pero eso fue a causa del momento entiéndeme estaba alterado y preocupado.-dijo Willie queriéndose disculpar.  
-William deja de ser tan tonto quien carajos corre por todo el vecindario en toalla gritando que le acabaron de robar, haciendo que los vecinos se preocupen y llamen a la policía para que te ayuden y cuando te preguntan qué era lo que había sucedido tú dices que te robaron tus calzoncillos de superman que eran de la suerte y que si no los encontrabas ibas a morir.-le contestó mamá

-Pero es que son mis calzoncillos de la suerte y no los encontraba-dijo para justificar su idiotez

-¡los tenías en tu mano!- le dijo la tía Lilian

-Si mi amor pero no me había dado cuenta-respondió su esposo como si estuviera explicando algo muy lógico, mi tía y mi madre y yo rodamos los ojos. De pronto sentimos que el auto se detuvo así que mire por la ventana del coche y frente mi estaba una casa grande y muy hermosa era blanca con grandes ventanales con un marco negro, la casa estaba adornada con plantas y flores alrededor

-tu tía y yo diseñamos la casa ¡quedo maravillosa!- dijo mi mamá saliendo del coche dando saltitos y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo. Yo estaba maravillada con la vista mi tía Lilian me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia el interior de la casa al entrar quede asombrada la casa era hermosa al entrar estaba el living había una chimenea justo en frente de esta hay un gran sofá blanco en forma de L y una mesa pequeña adornada con flores, detrás del sofá hay un gran ventanal que da una vista al jardín el piso es de madera, luego mi madre me guio hacia la cocina había un horno para pizza, iluminada por tres lámpara con una barra de vidrio acompañada por 4 sillas blancas. Luego de la cocina estaba el comedor que por cierto es bastante grande lo que me pareció extraño ya que es para muchas personas y nosotros no es que tengamos muchos amigos. Terminamos de recorrer la casa resulta que es más grande de lo que pensaba habían 2 living más, había un cuarto de juegos, uno de música, un cuarto de cine y otro de moda, este era para mamá y mi tía, ya que están obsesionadas con todo ese tema, a mí personalmente no me gusta la moda de hecho mamá y tía Lili son las que compran mi ropa y me dicen que ponerme. A parte de todo esto estaban nuestras habitaciones en el segundo piso hay 4 habitaciones la de mamá y papá y la de la tía Lilian y el tío Will, y sobraban 2 habitaciones, la mía estaba en el tercer piso donde sobraban otras 2 habitaciones más aparte de la mía. Mi habitación es grande las paredes son blancas con algunos tonos azules en la pared había un espejo grande y justo en medio de la habitación hay una enorme cama Queen size de edredón blanco también había un escritorio muy bonito negro y al lado de este un gran ventanal que me daba una vista al patio pude ver que había una parrilla pero me sorprendió ver una piscina, definitivamente Renné y Lilian estaban locas Forks se conoce por ser la sitio más frio de los Estados Unidos, pero bueno al fin y al cabo son mi madre y mi tía cualquier cosa se puede esperar de ellas. Decidí empezar a desempacar mis cosas y me sorprendí al ver que tenía un armario enorme con toda clase de prendas y zapatos todo de diseñador no se para que gastan tanto dinero en mi yo estoy cómoda con unos simples jeans una blusa y unos converse pero al parecer nadie estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Sentí unos golpes en la puerta

-Adelante- la puerta se abrió dando paso a mi madre y mi tía.

-¿qué te parece tu habitación cariño?- pregunto mi madre sentándose en la cama.

-Es asombrosa mamá, pero me parece un poco exagerado el armario no creo necesitar tanta ropa-le dije ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de las dos  
-Isabella toda chica necesita tener ropa bonita-respondió mi tía Lilian diciendo mi nombre completo, ella sabe que no me gusta mi nombre

-Tía sabes que no me gusta que me digan Isabella- le dije pareciendo una niña pequeña

-entonces no digas cosas de tu ropa-dijo Lilian

-Está bien- cruce los brazos pareciendo aún más infantil-¿Pero la Piscina también era necesaria?

-Si-respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Pero en este lugar hace mucho frío- dije esperando que entrarán en razón

-Tiene calentador-esa fue la brillante respuesta que me dieron

-Hija ya deja de ponerle objeción a todo y solo descansa mañana inicias las clases en el instituto-dijo mamá dándome un beso en la frente y luego salió de la habitación y la tía Lili al igual que mi madre dejo un beso en la mejilla y salió diciéndome que descansara.

Me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short con estampado de pequeñas flores y una blusa rosada con pequeñas rayas fucsias y me acosté en mi cama deseando soportar el día de mañana seguro todos sabían de la llegada de la nueva estudiante y solo escucharía las habladurías de los estudiantes, siendo este mi último pensamiento me entregue al sueño.

Este es mi primer fic acepto todo tipo de comentarios ya que estos son los ayudan a que esta historia sea buena

Nota: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y le agrego otros personajes a la historia


	3. La Nueva Estudiante

**LA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE**

Bella Pov

Desperté al oír un irritante sonido, era la alarma que anunciaba que eran las 6:oo a.m debía estar en el instituto a las 7:30, la entrada era a las 8:oo pero quería familiarizarme y tener todo el papeleo listo para llegar a clases a tiempo, me levante estirando las manos para desperezarme me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, luego de una agradable ducha me fui al armario y trate de elegir un buen atuendo para no ganarme una discusión con mi madre y mi tía así que encontré unos jeans negros pegados unos tacones rosa palo y una blusa roja en forma de corazón en la parte del busto adornada en esa parte por pedrería amarrándose por el cuello y se ajustaba a mi figura para completar el atuendo elegí un bolso del mismo color de los zapatos que es rosa palo me puse aretes y una pulsera mi maquillaje era leve y muy natural baje rogando para estar presentable y que mi mamá y mi tía aprobaran mi atuendo. Al bajar encontré que todos estaban despiertos y listos para desayunar.

-Buenos días.-les salude

-Buenos días-escuche decir a todos de vuelta.

Cuando mamá y mi tía me vieron se miraron logrando ponerme los pelos de punta sabía que iban a calificar mi forma de vestir.

-Renné creo que nuestra niña ya está aprendiendo a vestirse-dijo Lilian secándose una lagrima imaginaria

-Hija por fin veo que te viste bien por tu cuenta-dijo mi madre y yo solo rodé los ojos

-¿entonces está aprobado?-les pregunte

-Sip-contestaron al tiempo

-¿Bellita quieres morir hoy?-pregunto el tío Willie y yo le di una mirada confundida-Belli Bells te he dicho que eres bastante torpe ¿quieres morir en esos tacones tan altos? Sabes que, no te preocupes solo dime cómo quieres tu funeral y yo tendré todo listo.

Yo le saqué la lengua y me senté a desayunar comí unas tostadas y jugo de naranja luego lavé mis dientes y verifique tener todo listo para ir al instituto escuché que mi padre me llamó y fui corriendo afuera para ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa papi?-pregunte con tono meloso

-Nada princesa solo quería darte una sorpresa- me dijo dando me una sonrisa luego de eso me señalo un auto era un Audi R8 blanco

-una princesa no puede transportarse sin su carroza ¿verdad?-me dijo mi padre tendiéndome las llaves del auto yo estaba estupefacta y luego me puse a saltar y le di un abrazo

- ¡Gracias Papi!- le dije aun desbordando felicidad luego me despedí de todos para llegar al instituto. No quedaba muy lejos estaba a 15 minutos de mi casa al estacionarme más de un estudiante se quedó mirando mi auto ahí fue que me puse nerviosa todos estaban al pendiente de quien se bajaba del auto y yo solo me repetía una y otra vez que podía hacerlo me daba ánimos y logre salir del auto empecé a caminar y todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí, por supuesto que sí, yo era la chica nueva en este pueblo no era muy común que las personas se mudaran a vivir aquí por eso todos se enteraban de absolutamente todo apresure mi paso para llegar a la oficina donde me darían mi horario y el mapa para ubicarme. Llegue y una señora mayor se encontraba escribiendo en el computador.

-Buenos días-le dije consiguiendo que levantara la mirada-Soy Isabella Swan

-oh Hola cariño soy la señora Cope mira aquí tengo tu horario –dijo sacando un papel con las horas y el aula donde me tocaban las clases-y aquí tienes un mapa para que logres ubicarte-me dijo dándome un papel grande doblado en cuatro partes-Recuerda que debes traer tu horario firmado por los profesores de las clases de hoy.

-Si claro, muchas gracias, hasta luego-me despedí

-Hasta luego cariño. Suerte- le di una sonrisa y empecé a caminar a la primera clase iba concentrada mirando el mapa cuando casi choco con un chico

-oh Hola tu eres la nueva ¿verdad?-pregunto el chico tenia cabello negro, delgado y su cara tenia algunos barros típicos de la adolescencia.

-Hola, si mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella-le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Soy Erick Yorkie, un placer Bella- dijo dándome la mano.- ¿Qué clase te toca?

-literatura- le respondí

-Ah a mí también me toca esta clase, vamos te acompaño- me dijo dándome una sonrisa que según él era seductora.

-oh de acuerdo, gracias-le dije

-No hay de que preciosa- yo solo le seguí llegamos al aula y ocupe un asiento vacío y Erick se sentó a mi lado al parecer quería que le contara de mi vida pero llego en profesor y guardo silencio.

-Buenos Días- dijo el profesor saludando

-Buenos días- le contestamos

-Al parecer tenemos a una estudiante nueva-oh no iba a decirme que me presentara-señorita Swan por que no pasa y se presenta-sip definitivamente lo hizo, no me quedó más remedio que presentarme

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y vengo de Phoenix- dije dando poca información una chica levanto la mano y el maestro le dio la palabra

-¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?-dijo con un tono petulante

-Bueno a mi padre y a mi tío se transfirieron por su trabajo- dije con tranquilidad

-¿y en que trabajan?-pregunto aún con su tono arrogante solo que esta vez con una mirada que decía que iba a averiguar cada detalle de mi vida

-Son Doctores.-respondí

-bueno señorita Swan ya puede ir a su asiento-dijo el profesor y yo asentí y me dirigí a mi puesto.

La clase paso rápido, las dos siguientes horas fueron igual, ya era tiempo de ir a la cafetería al entrar todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí y empezaron loa murmullos y aunque podía escuchar cada uno perfectamente decidí bloquearlos y fui por mi almuerzo y allí había una señora sirviendo, me acerque y la salude, su cabello estaba recogido por una red, era blanca y un poco gordita tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos y su mirada era cálida

-Buenos días-le dije sonriéndole

-Buenos días señorita-saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa amable y me dio mi almuerzo

-gracias-le dije

-No hay de qué cariño-me dirigí a sentarme y encontré una mesa vacía tenía la vista en mi plato la levante cuando sentí que unas personas se sentaban ahí me encontré con Erick y otros 5 estudiantes dos chicos y tres chicas.

-Hola Bella-me dijo Erick-te presento a Ben Chevy-dijo señalando a un chico de cabello negro y de sonrisa amigable-ella es Ángela Weber-era una chica de cabello café, tenía gafas y al parecer era bastante amable-Jessica Stanley-señalo a una chica de cabello castaño claro llegando a un tono rubio y de ojos claros me dio una sonrisa pero esta era falsa, así que debo recordar tener cuidado con ella-Mike Newton- señalo a un chico de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y alto, este era la típico esquema del chico popular-y Lauren Mallory- era una chica rubia y de ojos azules que me miraba con hostilidad.

-Hola Soy Bella Swan-dije saludándolos a todos

-Hola-escuche decir de todos menos de Lauren

-Pensé que tu nombre era Isabella-dijo la aludida con un tono burlesco

-Sí, lo es. Pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo –le conteste con tranquilidad

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa burlona y se quedó callada. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a la chica de la clase de literatura que al parecer estaba muy interesada en averiguar los motivos de mi traslado, estaba sentada junto con un grupo de chicos que al parecer eran deportistas.

-Ella es Marcy Miller es una de las populares y es porrista-me dijo Jessica que se percató de mi confusión-El principal equipo de la escuela es el Futbol (futbol americano) entonces por ende también hay porristas-termino de decir cuando entraron cinco estudiantes yo me quede atónita porque eran hermosos, físicamente perfectos, los seguí con la mirada y yo todavía estaba estupefacta, primero vi a un chico alto y musculoso de cabello negro y rizado su apariencia era sin duda intimidante pero su cara parecía de un niño y tenía unos hoyuelos que le daban una apariencia infantil, a su lado estaba una chica rubia despampanante ella era hermosa parecía una modelo alta y de buen cuerpo, seguidos de ellos venia otra pareja un chico de cabello rubio y alto acompañado por una chica bajita con cabello negro y corto que apuntaba en todas la direcciones sus facciones parecían de duende pero muy bonita y por último venia un chico alto su cabello era rebelde y de un extraño color cobrizo que hacía que se viera guapo voltio en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron pero él rápidamente la aparto, luego se reunió con los otros y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba apartada de las demás

-Ellos son los Cullen-me dijo Jessica al parecer ella era bastante comunicadora pensé para mis adentros sin embargo tenía curiosidad y continúe preguntando

-¿los Cullen?-dije esperando que continuara

-Si ellos don adoptados por una pareja Carlisle y Esme Cullen, se mudaron hace algún tiempo, el Señor Cullen es el director del hospital de Forks, al parecer su esposa no puede tener hijos y adoptaron- Jessica continuaba diciendo-El grande y musculoso es Emmett, la rubia que lo acompañaba es Rosalie, la chica pequeña se llama Alice y el chico que parece que está sufriendo es Jasper- ellos son pareja dijo Jessica como si fuera algo horrible-digo sé que son adoptados y todo pero ¿no es encesto? Pero en fin por último esta Edward él es guapo y soltero-dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Edward?-pregunté

-Sí pero no te emociones nunca ha mostrado interés en una chica – dijo Jessica con tono burlón y molesto lo que me hizo preguntarme cuantas veces Edward Cullen la habría rechazado.

-No pensaba en tener nada con él-le dije

-Si claro-contesto Lauren en tono sarcástico.

Aunque no le preste atención y seguí mirando a los Cullen cuando de pronto sentí un olor, uno que no sentía hace mucho era el efluvio característico de un _vampiro…_


	4. Vampiros

**CAPITULO IV - Vampiros **

**Bella Pov **

Un vampiro, no puede ser debo estar imaginándome todo tenia que se una broma, me concentre en ese olor y cuanto más me concentraba más fuerte se hacía eran varios efluvios que venían directo de _los Cullen_… por eso es que son perfectos físicamente como pude ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de eso en el momento en que los vi.

De pronto sentí que la chica que si bien recuerdo se llama Angela me llamaba así que salí de mi trance y le preste atención

-¿Bella que clase tienes?- me pregunto con una sonrisa cordial

-mmm bueno luego tengo Biología con el maestro Bannet –le conteste

-¡yo también tengo biología!-dijo Mike con una enorme sonrisa lo que causo que Erick le mirara mal. Sonó la campana y así que nos dirigimos a clases Mike me acompaño y mientras llegábamos al salón de biología me hacia las típicas preguntas como ¿Por qué te mudaste? ¿En que trabajan tus padres? Y así siguió hasta que llegamos, el maestro estaba preparándose para dar su clase así que a Mike no le quedó otro remedio que ir a sentarse el profesor me dirigió una mirada

-Tú debes ser Isabella Swan-me pregunto

-Si- fue mi única respuesta

-Bueno pues toma asiento la clase está por iniciar-me dijo el señor Bannet

Yo asentí en respuesta y me fije en el único lugar que estaba libre y estaba nada más y nada menos que al lado de Edward Cullen, me dirigí hacia allí y tome asiento haciendo un escudo con mi cabello y decidí poner atención a la clase y empecé a tomar apuntes, de pronto sentí como Edward estaba cada vez más tenso, tenía los puños apretados y las aletas de la nariz estaban dilatadas parecía un león enjaulado trate de evitar prestarle atención pero me fue imposible sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que aunque intente ignorarlos no pude y los escuche

…_Su sangre es tan atrayente… contrólate… puedo matarlos a todos y luego huir…no, no puedo hacerle eso a Carlisle… imagina como seria beber esa sangre… ¡NO!_

Al parecer estaba luchando con su monstruo interior, estaba planeando una matanza, ¿pero no se supone que si viene a la escuela es porque sabe controlarse?, en verdad estaba confundida primero mi familia y yo nos mudamos dejando todo atrás y resulta que estamos en un pueblo donde hay vampiros y segundo este chico estaba luchando por controlarse. Me quede tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando tocaron la campana Sali de mi ensoñación cuando Mike me llamo

-Bella ¿Qué clase te toca?-me dijo Mike

-Gimnasia- le conteste causando que apareciera una gran sonrisa

-Bueno que casualidad yo también tengo gimnasia- me dijo aún sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, así que nos fuimos juntos hasta la clase

-¿Oye le clavaste un lápiz a Cullen?- me preguntó Mike en tono bromista

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-le dije confundida

-Bueno porque a pesar de que siempre es raro jamás se había comportado como hoy-me respondió y por algún motivo algo en mí se quebró me dolió lo que me había dicho Mike, llegamos a gimnasia y el profesor Clapp mando a los vestuarios a que nos cambiáramos el uniforme de gimnasia consistía en un short negro y una camisa azul celeste, cogí mi cabello en una cola y salí del vestuario la mayoría de las chicas me miraban con rabia yo solo hice como si no me diera cuenta y fui de nuevo hasta la clase cuando entre todos los chicos me dieron miradas que recorrían mi cuerpo cosa que me provoco náuseas las miradas terminaron cuando el profesor Clapp llamo nuestra atención y nos dijo que debíamos formar dos equipos que como capitanes tendrían a Mike y otro chico llamado Andrew, Mike de inmediato me escogió en el suyo así que me dirigí a su lado cuando los equipos estuvieron listos el entrenador dijo que jugaríamos Volleyball

-Bella, no te preocupes trataremos de no pasarte el balón- me dijo Mike lo cual en verdad me confundió pero no tuve tiempo de decirle nada ya que el partido comenzó y por lo visto Mike en realidad se empeñaba en no dejarme tocar el balón de repente unos pensamientos llegaron a mi

…_ya vas a ver Swan… te enviare a la enfermería… _

Esos eran los pensamientos de Lauren, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en esta clase al parecer la chica en realidad me odiaba iba a intentar golpearme con el balón en la cabeza, así que concentre mi vista en ella cuando le toco tirar me dio una mirada de rabia y lanzo el balón con fuerza en mi dirección yo reaccione de inmediato y golpe el balón causando que hiciera una anotación lo que provoco aún más la ira de Lauren, el profesor toco su silbato y se dio por terminado el partido ganando nuestro equipo .

-Bella no sabía que jugabas tan bien- me dijo Mike acercándose a mi

-oh gracias-le conteste- Mike por qué tratabas de que el balón no se me acercara- le pregunte confundida

-eheh bueno pensé que eras de las chicas a las que no les gusta el deporte-me dijo agachando la mirada

-Oh bueno no te preocupes no soy tan mala en los deportes-le dije dándole una sonrisa y luego me dirigí a los vestuarios para cambiarme por suerte no me tropecé con Lauren. Al finalizar las clases fui a entregarle la hoja de asistencias a la señora Cope y ahí estaba Edward.

-Señora Cope en verdad necesito cambiar la clase de biología

-señor Cullen no veo cual es el problema ¿tiene inconvenientes con el maestro?-pregunto la señora Cope

-No, no es eso, es solo que …-al parecer Edward se percató de mi presencia ya que giro en mi dirección

-Sabe señora Cope no es nada, gracias-le dijo saliendo enojado de la oficina dejándome a mi perpleja y triste espera ¿triste? Por qué debería de estar triste decidí no pensar en eso y me dirigí a la señora Cope le entregue mi hoja de asistencia y salí de allí dirigiéndome al estacionamiento entre a mi auto y arranque lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que todos estaban reunidos en la sala así que fui hasta allí

Mamá y la tía Lili tenían cara de preocupación y papá y el tío Willie estaban pensativos

-Hola-les dije a todos sentándome en el sofá

-Hola hija-me contesto papá

-¿qué paso?-les dije empezándome a preocupar

-Verás Bella lo que pasa es que cuando tu papá y yo fuimos al hospital donde vamos a trabajar debíamos de aclarar algunos aspectos para empezar a trabajar y luego hablar con el director del hospital- me dijo el tío William

-oh ya veo ¿y cuál es el problema?-les dije en tono casual

-Bueno pues verás el director del hospital es…- mi papá se notaba preocupado y algo le impedía terminar la oración, así que decidí terminar con esto

-El director del hospital es Carlisle Cullen, quien al mismo tiempo es un vampiro-les dije logrando que los cuatro me miraran sorprendidos así que continúe

-Resulta que sus hijos adoptivos van al instituto- todos seguían asustados así que les comente todo lo que había sucedido hoy o bueno casi todo lo único que no les dije fue la reacción de Edward en la clase de biología eso es algo que yo me encargaría de investigar. Cuando les termine de contar todos se quedaron asombrados.

-Bueno ya que les he contado todo siguen ustedes ¿Qué paso cuando se enteraron de que Carlisle es un vampiro?-les pregunte

-No hicimos nada simplemente actuamos normalmente- dijo papá

-¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto la tía Liliam

-Vinimos a Forks para iniciar una nueva vida ¿no es así?, pues bueno vamos a seguir con nuestros planes no importa que los Cullen sean vampiros no creo que sean un problema para nosotros- le dije a mi familia con lo cual todos estuvimos de acuerdo.


	5. Secretos

**Bella Pov**

Después de hablar con mi familia subí a mi habitación y me tire a mi cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido este día, en verdad no lograba comprender el comportamiento de Edward debo admitir que me dolió que se quisiera cambiar de clase por mi culpa, cada vez que me mira es como si el chico intentara desaparecerme con sus ojos fulminantes. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, me cambie para dormirme y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente la estridente alarma me despertó así que me dirigí al baño y tome una relajante ducha al salir me di cuenta de que ya habían preparado mi atuendo de hoy así que solo me dedique a vestirme consistía en una blusa blanca con un cinturón ancho rojo que moldeaba mi cintura, unos jeans pitillo, unos tacones negros altos y un bolso rojo de chanel, como siempre me maquille levemente y deje mi cabello suelto, ya que estaba lista baje a desayunar, todos estaban en la cocina por lo que me dirigí allí entre y todos me saludaron mi madre y mi tía estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto para servir el desayuno? ¡Tengo mucha hambre!-dijo el tío William con un puchero

-William deja de ser tan impaciente- le dijo la tía Lili con tono de desaprobación

-Por eso es que estas tan gordo tu solo piensas en comer y comer- le dijo mi mamá provocando que el gruñera

-¡Claro que no estoy gordo! Por el contrario estoy muy sexi y tú solo tienes envidia de mi Renné como Charlie no tiene mi cuerpo tu solo te dedicas a criticarme porque tu marido no es tan caliente como yo - dijo William causando que papá bajara el periódico que estaba leyendo y enfocara su vista en él

-Yo no quiero tener tu cuerpo William si lo tuviera no cabría por la puerta- dijo mi papá en tono burlesco-además no eres caliente- termino de decir papá logrando irritar aún más a mi tío, yo solo me mantenía al margen mis padres y mis tíos parecían niños, muchas veces yo era la mediadora de todas sus tonterías

-Bueno ya dejen de discutir y mejor coman su desayuno- dijo mi tía y al mencionar estas palabras su esposo dejo de discutir y empezó a devorar toda la comida al terminar me despedí de mi familia y Salí directo a la escuela. Al llegar me estacione y baje dirigiéndome a mi primer hora de clases donde me encontré con Ángela ella hasta ahora era la única chica amigable con la que me había topado y aunque era tímida lograba ser bastante agradable. A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí hacia la cafetería para comprar mi comida

-Hola tesoro ¿que se te ofrece hoy?- me pregunto la señora de la cafetería con una sonrisa amigable

-Hola quisiera una ensalada, un sándwich de pollo y un jugo de naranja por favor-le conteste con una sonrisa de vuelta

-Claro que sí dulzura un momento-me dijo empezando a servir mi comida de pronto sentí a alguien a mi lado me gire y vi a la chica que según Jessica se llama Marcy Miller

-Oye Carol te dije que no me gusta este estúpido pollo tiene mucha grasa y no voy a perder mi figura por tu ignorancia-le dijo en tono altivo y déspota

-Lo siento señorita Marcy-dijo la señora de la cafetería que al parecer se llamaba Carol

-Estúpida no ves que no quiero terminar tan obesa como tú-dijo Marcy provocando que a Carol se le pusieran los ojos vidriosos todos en la cafetería estaban expectantes a lo que pasaba nadie decía nada y yo me cansé de escuchar como Marcy insultaba a la pobre señora

-No tienes por qué tratarla así-le dije enfrentándola

-Mira idiota sé que eres nueva pero te recomiendo que no te metas- me dijo mirándome desafiante

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, además solo te estoy diciendo que no es necesario que trates a Carol de esa manera-le dije firmemente

-No te metas conmigo ¿es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?-Me dijo de manera arrogante

-No, no tengo idea de quién eres tú y me importa muy poco saberlo, y por cierto también te recomiendo que no te metas conmigo tu tampoco sabes quién soy yo- le dije dando fin a la conversación mire a mi alrededor y todos tenían sus miradas fijas en mí, genial vine a este pueblo para no llamar la atención y es lo primero que hago, en ese momento solo se me ocurrió salir de la cafetería así que empecé a caminar

-Voy a ser de tu vida un infierno Swan-me grito Marcy así que me gire hacia ella

-Pues entonces que comience el juego-le dije dándole la espalda y saliendo de ese lugar. Jamás he sido problemática nunca me había metido en problemas pero si ella quería buscar guerra pues la iba a tener no me voy a dejar amenazar, quería irme para mi casa encerrarme en mi cuarto y escuchar música pero eso no era posible aún me quedaban otras clases así que intente pasar el resto del día además necesitaba averiguar qué fue lo que paso con Cullen. Cuando me tocaba biología me dirigí al salón, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con que Edward no había ido ese día lo cual me pareció extraño.

Me senté y note que todos me estaban mirando, claro Bella como no te van a mirar si te peleaste con la popular del instituto, decidí pasar por alto las miradas y concentrarme en la clase cuando por fin finalizo respire profundo porque era la última clase así que caminé rápido al estacionamiento iba a subirme a mi auto cuando sentí que Mike me llamaba

-Hola Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Mike ¿qué pasa?-le dije en tono amable

-Pues verás con todo lo que paso hoy no tuve tiempo de saludarte-Además también quiero decirte que te cuides Marcy Miller es muy vengativa y nadie jamás la ha enfrentado, su padre dona grandes cantidades de dinero a la escuela lo que la hace intocable así que ten cuidado

-oh bueno Mike gracias por la advertencia pero no le tengo miedo a Marcy- le dije dándole una sonrisa- bueno si no es más debo irme a mi casa

-oh claro nos vemos después Bella- Me contestó, así que subí a mi auto y Salí de allí a toda velocidad al llegar a mi casa salude a mi familia y me fui a mi habitación y me quede encerrada todo el día allí, mi familia entendía los momentos en los que necesitaba privacidad y los respetaban me acomode en mi cama y me quede dormida

Sentí como unas manos movían mis hombros así que desperté era mamá para decirme que debía comer algo así que baje a cenar

-Hola princesa-me dijo papá con una sonrisa cariñosa

-Hola papi-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, con mi papá seguía siendo como una niña pequeña

-Hola Bells - me saludo el tío Willie con una gran sonrisa

-Hola tío-me acerque y también le di un beso a él y a la tía Lili que estaba a su lado, tome asiento y empezamos a cenar

-¿Cómo les fue hoy en el hospital?-les pregunte

-Muy bien Carlisle nos enseñó el hospital y tu tío y yo estamos contentos con nuestros empleos-me dijo mi padre entusiasmado

-Sí, es cierto aunque debo de admitir que me sorprende el control que tiene el doctor Cullen siendo el vampiro y estar rodeado de sangre debe ser difícil-dijo el tío Willie asombrado.

-Y a ti querida como te fue- me pregunto mi tía Liliam

-Bien-le conteste recordando lo que paso hoy

-Bella te conocemos hija ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy?-me dijo mi mamá así que decidí contarles de lo contrario no me dejarían en paz, les dije lo que había pasado hoy con Marcy

-Pero no se preocupen no paso a mayores- les dije tratando de tranquilizarlos

-¡como que no! Esa chica no sabe con quién se mete –dijo mamá

-Mamá por favor no pasó nada además se me defender-le conteste

-De acuerdo pero si esa chica hace algo nos cuentas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mi tía

-Está bien prometido-les prometí para que se tranquilizaran.

Han pasado dos semanas y las cosas son normales Marcy quería asesinarme con su mirada pero no había hecho nada, a la hora del almuerzo me sentaba con Ángela que se había convertido en una de mis mejore amigas con Ben, Jessica. Mike, Erick y con Lauren quién también me dirigía miradas de odio pero yo no les prestaba atención.

Estábamos en la cafetería cuando oímos el timbre así que nos dirigimos a clases me dirigí al salón de biología y para mi sorpresa Edward Cullen se encontraba ubicado al lado de mi asiento, así que me dirigí allí y me senté en silencio. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuche una voz aterciopelada

-Hola, perdona no me había presentado, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tú eres Bella ¿verdad?-me pregunto y yo simplemente asentí en silencio iba a continuar hablándome pero el profesor Bannet empezó con la clase

-Bueno hoy vamos a realizar un trabajo en parejas, van a identificar las fases de la célula, cada mesa tiene las muestras, así que pueden empezar-dijo el profesor Bannet

Edward puso una de las muestras en el microscopio y luego me lo paso

-Las damas primero-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, me enfoque en el microscopio y fácilmente pude reconocer que era profase

-Es Profase-

-¿Te importa si miro?-

-No, para nada- tomo el microscopio y observo rápidamente

-Es Profase-

-Sí, es lo que dije- mi respuesta hizo que esbozara una sonrisa, puso otra muestra en el microscopio y la observo

-es Anafase-

-¿Te importa si miro?-le dije repitiendo sus palabras aunque yo sabía que su respuesta estaba bien, así que tome el microscopio y como ya había pensado estaba en lo correcto

-Anafase-

-Sí, es lo que dije- me dijo dándome otra sonrisa que al parecer ya se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis favoritas.

-Así que Bella ¿te gusta la lluvia?-me pregunto

-¿me preguntas sobre el clima?-le conteste en tono bromista

-Sí, eso creo-

-Bueno en ciertos momentos me agrada la lluvia aunque me gusta más el sol- le conteste

-De acuerdo y ¿por qué te mudaste a Forks?-

-A mi padre y a mi tío los trasladaron de su trabajo, así que decidimos mudarnos – le conteste

-¿y eso no te molesta?-me dijo – ¿te hace feliz esa decisión? Digo dejar toda tu vida y venir a otro lugar a empezar de cero, eso no parece muy justo para ti

En realidad claro que me molestaba tener que estar mudándome, no me gustaba no podernos establecer en un sitio en concreto pero era por nuestra seguridad

-La vida no es justa Edward ¿nadie te lo ha dicho? Además ya estoy acostumbrada nos trasladamos constantemente por el trabajo de mis padres y mis tíos- le conteste aunque ese no era el verdadero motivo

-¿En que trabajan tus padres y tus tíos?

-Mi padre y mi tío William son doctores y mi madre y mi tía diseñan casas- le conteste, me di cuenta de que el profesor había llegado a nuestro lado y estaba mirando nuestro trabajo

-Señor Cullen debería dejar que la señorita Swan también le ayude-dijo el señor Bannet

-De hecho profesor, Bella hizo tres muestras-

-En serio,¿ Señorita Swan usted ya había hecho este trabajo?- me pregunto

-Sí, lo hice con células de pescado, estaba en una clase avanzada en Phoenix-le conteste

-Bueno al parecer ustedes hacen buena pareja-dijo causando que empezara a sonrojarme

Escuche la campana así que guarde mis cosas, Edward estaba a mi lado al parecer iba a preguntarme algo pero llegó Mike

-Hola Bella, ¿vamos a la cafetería?- me pregunto Mike iba a contestarle pero Edward interrumpió

-Te veo después Bella, adiós- dijo en tono tenso y salió rápido del salón dejándome confundida

-Bueno Bella vamos-me dijo Mike, así que nos dirigimos a la cafetería al llegar fui por mi almuerzo y como siempre se encontraba Carol sirviendo los almuerzos

-Hola Carol ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Bella, estoy muy bien cariño y dime que se te ofrece hoy- pregunto en un tono amable

-Bueno un sándwich de pavo, un jugo de naranja y un trozo de ese deliciosa pastel que tu haces- le dije aún con una gran sonrisa provocando que ella sonriera

-Por supuesto cariño con mucho gusto-me dijo y empezó a servir mi almuerzo cuando de repente sentí a alguien a mi lado y era nada más y nada menos que Marcy

-Bella déjame decirte que te estoy viendo más gordita, debe ser por comer ese asqueroso pastel- dijo en tono burlesco y haciendo sentir mal a Carol

-No me importa si estoy gorda Marcy, además yo también he notado que tú has aumentado de peso pero solo comes lechuga en tu lugar yo iría al doctor quien sabe de pronto tu tinte de pelo te está haciendo engordar- le dije causando la risa de Carol que me estaba dando mi almuerzo así que empecé a dirigirme a la mesa para empezar a comer pero Marcy me intercepto en el camino

-Mira Swan nadie me pone en ridículo, no te había hecho nada pero ahora espero que estés preparada porque voy a hacer tu vida miserable

-Miller ya te dije que no te tengo miedo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero déjame advertirte que una vez que comiences te vas a arrepentir- le dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndome a la mesa donde para almorzar y de nuevo toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de nosotras pero me percate que los Cullen tenían puesta su vista en mi pero decidí hacer como si no pasara nada pero luego sentí una mirada en mi espalda así que me gire y a Edward, nuestros ojos se conectaron pero tuve que apartar mi mirada porque Mike me estaba llamando.

Las clase pasaron rápido cuando todos estábamos en el estacionamiento para irnos yo estaba junto a mi auto de pronto tuve una visión pero ya era tarde para reaccionar un chico Tyler Crowley se había chocado contra un árbol, empecé a sentir el olor a sangre de repente escuche un gruñido así me gire y vi que Jasper Cullen estaba descontrolado sus hermanos estaban intentando detenerlo de nuevo tuve una visión así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr hacia los Cullen a una gran velocidad que no es común en una humana y al llegar a ellos encerré a Jasper en un escudo nadie se había dado cuenta de nosotros todos estaban pendientes de Tyler. Los Cullen solo me observaban sorprendidos yo solo estaba concentrada en mantener el escudo, como la ambulancia no llegaba tome de una mano Jasper y lo guie hasta el bosque paramos cuando estuvimos bastante alejados del instituto y yo seguía manteniendo a Jasper neutralizado, el resto de los Cullen llegaron unos segundos después de nosotros

- Qué diablos es lo que estás haciendo- me dijo la rubia a quien identifique como Rosalie

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- me pregunto Emmet

Todos los Cullen me estaban mirando esperando respuestas pero yo me enfocaba en mantener a Jasper controlado

-¿Jasper ya estas tranquilo?- le pregunte

-Sí- me dijo con una mirada que comparada a la que tenía unos minutos antes era bastante pacifica

-¿puedo confiar en que cuando te saque del escudo tu no perderás el control?- le dije

-Sí, ya estoy bastante tranquilo-me contesto, así que lo libere de mi escudo y de inmediato fue y abrazo a Alice .Todos los Cullen estaban a mi alrededor

-Puedo explicárselos.- les dije con un tono tranquilo, les tenía que contar cual era mi secreto y el de mi familia así que solo esperaba que ellos fueran confiables.


	6. Lo que soy

**Bella Pov**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas ahora como le voy a explicar lo que mi familia y yo somos y también debo convencerlos de que guarden el secreto además que les voy a decir a mis padres y a mis tíos.

-Bueno creo que debes empezar a explicarnos que es lo que sucede- me dijo Rosalie

-Rose no tienes que ser grosera-le dijo Alice-Hola Bella yo soy Alice, este grandote de aquí es Emmet, ella es Rosalie, como ya sabes él es Jasper y ya conoces a Edward- termino con una sonrisa- ¿por qué no vienes a nuestra casa y nos cuentas que fue lo que paso?

-Está bien, voy con ustedes-les dije en tono tranquilo- los seguiré en mi auto

-Y quién nos garantiza que no vas a escapar- me dijo Rosalie

-No puedo dejar mi auto tirado así que uno de ustedes tendrá que conducirlo- les dije para evitarme más problemas

-¡Yo lo hago! ¡Yo conduzco tu auto!-dijo Emmet saltando de la emoción- Quiero conducir tu auto

-De acuerdo tu conducirás, cuida mi auto- le dije dándole las llaves

Volvimos de nuevo al estacionamiento de la escuela al parecer ya la ambulancia se había ido porque quedaban pocos estudiantes

-Bella me encanta tu auto es asombroso-dijo Emmet mirando con admiración a mi auto

- Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

-Emmet deja de babear y súbete-le dijo Rosalie abriendo la puerta del copiloto de mi auto y Jasper se subió a la parte trasera.

Alice corrió a sentarse en la parte trasera de un volvo entonces me dirigí hacia allí y Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto así que me subí, en menos de un segundo él estaba a mi lado y empezó a conducir. Iba perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿cómo le explicaría mi familia que tuve que contar nuestro secreto? mire por la ventana y alcancé a ver que mi coche iba a una gran velocidad solo esperaba que no le pasara nada, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que reaccione cuando el auto paro frente a una casa grande de tres plantas muy bonita que estaba adentrada en el bosque, Alice bajo rápidamente del auto y entro a la casa, iba a salir del auto cuando me di cuenta de que Edward ya había abierto la puerta y me ofrecía su mano, al tomarla sentí un cosquilleo, me dirigió hacia la casa cuando entre me quede maravillada ya por dentro era muy hermosa

-Nos están esperando en la sala- me dijo Edward así que me guio allí.

Todos estaban sentados Alice estaba al lado de Jasper al igual que Rosalie y Emmet estaban juntos también había una mujer de cabello color caramelo y cara en forma de corazón con una sonrisa agradable y junto a ella un hombre rubio muy guapo, estos se acercaron a mi

-Hola cariño mi nombre es Esme Cullen-me dijo dándome un abrazo, al principio me tense pero luego me relaje y le correspondí al abrazo

-un gusto conocerla señora Cullen soy Bella- le dije con una sonrisa tímida

-oh solo dime Esme querida-me dijo con tono amable

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, es un placer conocerte Bella y por cierto solo dime Carlisle-me dijo dándome la mano, todos tomamos asiento y yo estaba preocupada y nerviosa no sabía por dónde empezar

-Bueno Bella los chicos nos han contado lo que hiciste hoy y te quiero dar las gracias- Me dijo Carlisle

-Bueno no hay problema no fue nada – le dije dándole una sonrisa-Pero creo que ustedes quieren saber cómo lo hice ¿verdad?-les pregunte

-Si no te molesta contarnos estaríamos muy interesados en saber-me contesto Esme

-En realidad no sé por dónde empezar-les dije un poco nerviosa

-Que tal sin nos cuentas como fue que hiciste para controlar a Jasper-me dijo Carlisle

-Bueno utilice un escudo físico y también inhabilite su sentido del olfato-les dije

-¿Cómo sabias lo que iba a suceder?- me pregunto Edward

-Tuve una visión-le conteste provocando que todos se sorprendieran

-¿Espera tú también eres vidente?-me dijo Alice

-No, yo no soy vidente solo copie tu don, al estar cerca de alguien que posee uno inmediatamente empiezo a copiarlo, no está en mis manos controlarlo simplemente sucede- le conteste

-¿Entonces tu copiaste todos nuestros dones cierto?-preguntó Jasper

-Si- dije algo avergonzada-Pero no hago uso de ellos intento bloquear los dones que copio y solo los utilizo si es necesario

-Entonces también puedes leer la mente- me dijo Edward un tanto ¿nervioso?

-Si pero como te digo no me gusta utilizar todos los dones y por eso los bloqueo. De hecho no sé cómo soportas escuchar todas esas voces en tu cabeza es desesperante-le dije con una sonrisa

-Dímelo a mí – dijo fulminando a su familia con la mirada

-Bueno Bella entonces tu puedes copiar los dones de los demás pero claramente no eres un vampiro ya que tus ojos son color chocolate, la sangre corre por tus venas y tienes apariencia humana-dijo Carlisle

-Tienes razón no soy un vampiro soy una hechicera

-¿Una hechicera? ¿Eso existe?- dijo Emmet confundido causando que yo riera

-Si Emmet los hechiceros existen, claramente estoy aquí ¿no?-le dije en tono bromista

-Si es solo que me cuesta creerlo

-¿Eres una vampiro pero te cuesta creer que existen hechiceros?-le dije en tono juguetón

-Bueno viéndolo desde ese punto de vista no suena tan loco-dijo pensativo

-¿Bella entonces tu familia y tú son hechiceros?- pregunto Carlisle y yo asentí- ¿y ustedes son los únicos o hay más?

-Hay más, hay muchos más pero no están aquí

-¿A que te refieres con que no están aquí?- pregunto Rosalie

-Bueno, verán los hechiceros quieren estar al margen de las demás cosas sobrenaturales así que decidieron crear como una especie de segunda dimensión- les conté

-¿segunda dimensión?-pregunto Jasper confundido

-Sí, hay un portal que comunica a los hechiceros entre ambos mundos por decirlo de alguna manera, pero solo alguien que sea hechicero lo puede usar

-Bueno eso sí que no me lo esperaba y que características poseen los de su especie

-De acuerdo obviamente podemos hacer magia, pero aparte de eso somos inmortales, poseemos rapidez, agilidad, tenemos mucha fuerza y tenemos nuestros sentidos bastante desarrollados.

-Eso suena parecido a lo que posee un vampiro salvo por la parte de la magia- dijo Edward- Tú dices que ustedes son inmortales ¿verdad?-pregunto a lo que yo asentí-Pero la sangre corre por sus venas ¿Qué pasa si un vampiro te desangra?

-Nada, si un vampiro tomara de mi sangre esta jamás se agotaría- le dije a lo que todos quedaron aún más sorprendidos

-¿Bella si ustedes tienen una dimensión porque estás viviendo aquí?-pregunto Jasper

-Bien, resulta que en nuestro mundo hay personas que nos lideran hay un consejo de magia y también hay una reina quien se encarga de dirigir a todo el pueblo, esa reina es mi abuela se supone que ella debe de entregarme el cargo ya que soy la única que poseo un don que no es propio de nuestra naturaleza

-Entonces tu eres la que va a dirigir a tu pueblo- me dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Eso se supone-todos me miraron confundidos- un requisito para mi coronación es que debo de estar casada- todos me miraron asustados

-Eso es muy injusto no puede obligarte a que te cases-me dijo Rosalie

-Sip. Eso es lo que yo le dije al consejo de magia, pero ellos no entendieron y empezaron a buscarme pretendientes-dije arrugando la nariz- entonces me negué rotundamente y ellos se enfadaron así que tome la decisión de dejar mi dimensión por un tiempo y como mis padres y mis tíos me apoyaban decidieron estar conmigo

-Entonces ¿Qué pasara con la corona?-pregunto Alice

-Me imagino que el consejo de magia debe estar preocupado y por eso me están buscando pero no quiero regresar y ellos no me pueden obligar - dije con una gran sonrisa

-Sin duda esto es fascinante Bella- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias pero quisiera pedirles un favor, nadie se debe enterar de lo que somos hay personas que quieren hacernos daño y por eso tenemos que mudarnos constantemente

-¿Quiénes quieren hacerte daño?-pregunto Edward algo alterado

-No todos son bueno Edward, hay un grupo llamado "_los cazadores oscuros_" están conformados por diferentes especies vampiros, licántropos, hechiceros y ángeles caídos ellos buscan a seres sobrenaturales que tengan un potencial y si alguien llama su atención lo perseguirán hasta que se una a ellos o de lo contrario puede morir.

-Jamás habíamos escuchado de ellos- dijo Carlisle

-No tendrían por qué hacerlo nadie conoce de su existencia salvo por supuesto los hechiceros ya que nosotros nos encargamos de proteger nuestra dimensión y está por su puesto, si ellos se enteran de que yo estoy aquí no tardaran en venir por mi familia y por mi

-Tranquila Bella no le diremos a nadie-me aseguro Esme causando que yo me tranquilizara, de pronto me acorde que mi familia no sabía que yo estaba aquí me fije en la hora y por Dios ¡era tardísimo! Deben de estar preocupados encendí mi celular ya que estaba apagado y tenía 20 llamadas perdidas, estaba muerta, llame de inmediato a casa y me contesto el tío William

-Hola ¿Bella cariño eres tú?-me pregunto muy preocupado

-Hola tío sip soy yo- dije con tono dulce

-¡Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer! ¡Donde demonios estas! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?! ¡Que tienes que decir al respecto jovencita!

-Cálmate tío Willie estoy bien, no me paso nada, ¿puedes poner el altavoz por favor? hay algo que deben de saber- le dije a mi tío

-Está bien, ya estás en altavoz-me dijo mi tío

-Bella, princesa ¿estás bien cariño?- me pregunto papá preocupado lo que hizo que me sintiera peor por no haber avisado

-Si papá no te preocupes no ha pasado nada, lo que sucede es que estoy en la casa de los Cullen-listo ya está lo dije solo esperaba sus reacciones

-Ya vamos para allá- me dijo la tía Liliam y colgaron dejándome preocupada como se iban a tomar el hecho de que le conté a los Cullen sobre nuestro secreto. Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme y me di cuenta de que todos habían escuchado mi conversación

-Bella cariño no tienes por qué preocuparte guardaremos tu secreto-me dijo Esme tomándome de la mano

-Si Esme lo sé, confió en ustedes, solo que mi familia se preocupa mucho por lo que me pasa y hacen todo por protegerme y no conté con ellos para venir donde ustedes-le dije sintiéndome mal y me di cuenta de que una lágrima caía por mi mejilla pero Esme se encargó de secarla

-Tranquila tesoro tu familia te apoya es normal que estén preocupados, eres su hija además eres maravillosa-dijo causando que yo me sonrojara- tranquilízate todo va a salir bien -me dijo con una sonrisa a la que le respondí de vuelta

-Oye Bellita-me llamo Emmet en tono de niño pequeño

-Que paso Emmy- le dije causando que apareciera una gran sonrisa

-Tus padres como vendrán si no conocen nuestra casa y además no es sencilla de encontrar para cualquiera

-No te preocupes Emmy en un momento aparecerán-y al momento en que lo dije aparecieron cuatro personas en medio de la sala mirándome fijamente esperando a que les diera una explicación

-Hola – los salude en tono inocente cuando menos pensé todos estaban abrazándome

-Hija no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos-dijo mi madre

-No nos vuelvas a hacer esto princesa-dijo mi papá

-Discúlpenme yo no los quería preocupar es solo que hoy paso algo y tuve que venir a hablar con los Cullen-les dije arrepentida

-¿Está bien cariño pero no lo vuelvas a hacer de acuerdo?-me dijo la tía Lili

-Si lo prometo-les dije entonces dejaron de abrazarme y se giraron hacia los Cullen

-Hola, perdón por entrar así a su casa- dijo mi mamá apenada- soy Renné Swan y este es mi esposo Charlie, ellos son Liliam y William Dixon, lamentamos aparecernos así, es solo que estábamos preocupados por nuestra hija

-No te preocupes Renné no hay ningún problema, yo soy Esme Cullen, este es mi esposo Carlisle y ellos son mis hijos, ella es Alice, él es Jasper, Ella es Rosalie, esté es Emmet y él es Edward –dijo señalándolos a cada uno

-¿cómo aparecieron de la nada en medio de la sala?-preguntó Emmet asombrado

-Se teletransportaron con magia-dije

-Eso es genial algún día quiero hacerlo-dijo Emmet como un niño pequeño

-No puedes hacerlo no tienes magia-dijo Alice y Emmet solo le saco la lengua

-Un placer conocerlos-dijo mi tía Liliam

-El placer es nuestro-contestó Carlisle con una sonrisa cordial

-¿Cómo estás Carlisle?-pregunto mi tío Willie

-Muy bien William, Charlie-dijo saludándolos con un abrazo- por qué no toman asiento y hablamos de lo que ha pasado

-Si eso sería grandioso-dijo papá sentándose con mamá y mis tíos, les conté todo lo que había sucedido hoy y todo lo que hablamos con los Cullen.

Al parecer todos se llevaron muy bien ya que después de terminar de discutir asuntos sobrenaturales mi padre, mi tío y Carlisle se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre un caso médico, mamá, mi tía y Esme estaban hablando de diseños y combinación de colores, parecíamos personas normales hablando de temas cotidianos.

Rosalie se me acerco y me dio un abrazo agradeciéndome por no permitir que su familia corriera peligro, Alice también me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Emmet me dio un gran abrazo de oso que casi me deja sin aire, Jasper fue más cuidadoso me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y me dio las gracias tantas veces que lo tuve que parar y Edward me abrazo y también besó mi mejilla pero con él me sentí diferente ya que un hormigueo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Alice y Rosalie estaban a mi lado así que empezamos a hablar de moda ya que es el tema favorito de Alice mientras los chicos hablaban de beisbol, en algunos momentos Edward y yo nos lanzábamos miradas haciendo que yo me sonrojara. No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cansada hasta que bostece al parecer todos se dieron cuenta

-Lo siento hija no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba tan tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos a casa-dijo mamá peinando mi cabello

-Disculpen a veces se nos olvida que los demás tienen que dormir-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa. Nos despedimos de los Cullen y de nuevo todos me volvieron a agradecer Esme nos hizo prometer que los visitaríamos nadie puede decirle que no a Esme

-Bellita- me llamo Emmet en tono dulce- te he dicho que eres la más bonita-se escuchó un carraspeo por parte de Rosalie- la más bonita después de mi Rose

-¿Qué quieres Emmet?-pregunte con una sonrisa

-¿Podrías prestarme tu coche para ir mañana a la escuela? Edward te llevara en el volvo-dijo con un puchero

-Está bien solo cuídalo- le conteste y él de inmediato me abrazo hasta que Edward le dijo que me soltara porque me iba a aplastar

-Bueno al parecer nos tocara teletransportarnos otra vez-dijo el tío William como un niño pequeño- me encanta la magia-mi tía rodo los ojos y todos nos tomamos de las manos nos despedimos de los Cullen e hicimos un hechizo y en un segundo estábamos en nuestra casa. De inmediato subí a mi recamara me puse mi pijama y me acosté para dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Nuevos amigos

Edward Pov

Hoy era una mañana normal, un día más que sumar a mi aburrida existencia, la soledad siempre es mi compañía, tengo una familia y la amo por supuesto y por ellos es que sigo de pie, pero algunas veces solo quiero dejarlo todo en mi familia yo soy el único que no tiene una pareja y eso me hace sentir que sobro cuando todos están en su mundo y para completar puedo leer la mente lo que me hace sentir más miserable, escuche que Alice me llamaba y decía que bajara así que lo hice ya que es mejor no alterarla.

Mis hermanos y yo salimos de casa para ir al instituto nos subimos a mi preciado Volvo, al llegar leí en los pensamientos de los estudiantes que había una chica nueva, muchas chicas tenían pensamientos como_…Por Dios no sé qué le ven yo soy más bonita…Sus zapatos son hermosos… _y algunos chicos pensaban_…Ella es hermosa…Ella tiene que ser mi novia…tiene un cuerpo de infarto…Su auto están lindo como ella…_yo solo rodaba los ojos ante cada comentario desearía no poder leerle la mente a nadie resulta frustrante en la mayoría del tiempo, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a clases, todo paso normal aunque todos estaban pensando en la chica nueva, cuando sonó la campana así que camine hacia la cafetería al entrar me di cuenta que Jessica Stanley le estaba informando a la chica nueva sobre quiénes éramos nosotros cuando de pronto la chica giro y yo me quede atrapado con su belleza, sus ojos color chocolate me invitaban a perderme en ellos me di cuenta de que la chica también me estaba viendo así que esquive mi mirada lo más rápido posible y me senté con mis hermanos

-¿Jessica Stanley ya se encargó de asustar a la chica contándole sobre nosotros?- me dijo Emmet en tono burlón, intente escuchar los pensamientos de la chica pero no se oía nada era como si su mente estuviera en blanco entonces me concentre en los pensamientos de Jessica y los podía escuchar claramente

-No puedo escuchar sus pensamientos-les dije con el ceño fruncido causando que Emmet se riera

-Eddy está perdiendo sus poderes- dijo causando que yo lo fulminara con la mirada. Cuando sonó la campana nos dirigimos a clases de nuevo, entre y me senté en mi puesto de siempre, no tenía un compañero y para mi era un gran alivio no quería estar escuchando los pensamientos de nadie, de pronto sentí un olor que entro fuerte por mis fosas nasales era el aroma más delicioso que había olido en mi existencia me fije de donde provenía y me di cuenta de que era la chica nueva por lo que alcance a escuchar su nombre es Isabella el maestro le dijo que se sentara junto a mi causando que mi estómago se encogiera y el monstruo en mí se alegrara. Cuanto ella se sentó puso un escudo con su cabello lo cual me hizo retorcerme aún más, su cabello tenía un aroma a fresas frescas alentando aún más al depredador que habita en mí trataba de controlarme, tenía apretadas mis maños en puños el monstruo estaba cobrando fuerza

_Que se sentirá probar esa deliciosa sangre, ese aroma debe saber mejor de lo que huele, solo tienes que acercarte más a ella_. No todos en esta clase se darían cuenta. _Puedes matarlos a todos _NO, basta no puedo hacerle eso a Carlisle.

Esta clase se estaba haciendo eterna cuando de pronto sonó la campana y yo salí lo más rápido que pude del salón, trate de controlarme pero sentía rabia conmigo mismo después de un tiempo me calmé y me dirigí donde la señora Cope para que me cambiara de clase pero estaba un poco reacia intente ser persuasivo pero ese aroma me volvió a golpear al girarme ahí estaba Isabella así que mejor salí de allí.

Al llegar a casa les conté a mi familia lo que había sucedido, no quería estar más tiempo aquí se supone que Jasper es el que tiene problemas para controlarse y nosotros somos los que lo apoyamos no puedo traerles más problemas a todos así que decidí irme a Alaska allí estaba el clan Denalí y podría quedarme con ellos.

Todos me apoyaron pero Esme estaba triste ya que era como nuestra madre me dijo que volviera cuando quisiera que yo puedo enfrentar todo esto, me despedí de todos y partí hacia Denalí

Al llegar donde el clan de Elazar todos me recibieron amablemente sobretodo Tanya, ella y sus hermanas tienen un capricho conmigo, ya que como ellas son súcubo me ven a mí como una presa porque soy virgen, fui criado en los tiempos en que se llegaba virgen al matrimonio y pasabas el resto de tu vida con la persona que amabas y yo no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Mi estadía en el clan Denalí solo duro dos semanas ya que siempre estaba porqué prefería irme a correr por largo tiempo pero siempre pensaba en aquella chica de color chocolate, es tan hermosa si no hubiera sentido el olor de su sangre hasta pensaría que era un vampiro, quería volver por ella y no precisamente por su sangre es como si todo su ser me atrajera si puedo controlarme tal vez pueda acercarme a ella, así que decidí volver a Forks.

Cuando regrese a Forks mi familia se alegró y me dijeron que me ayudarían en todo, la más emocionada era Esme me preguntaron cómo estuvo mi viaje a Denalí les conté que la familia de Elazar fue muy hospitalaria

-Me imagino que las perras en celo se te echaron encima ¿verdad?- me dijo Rosalie

-¡Rosalie no hables así!- La reprendió mamá

-¡pero es que es cierto mamá! No pueden ver a Edward porque se le quieren tirar encima- dijo Rosalie

-Bueno pues saben cómo son ellas pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pase por fuera cazando y corriendo por los bosques – les dije a mi familia

-Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar Eddie no soportaría estar con todas esa locas detrás de mí- dijo Emmet

-Bueno lo importante es que Edward ya está con nosotros-dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa

Al día siguiente fuimos a clases y yo estaba ansioso porque me tocara Biología quería estar cerca de Isabella y poder presentarme, cuando por fin llegó el momento yo estaba sentado en nuestro puesto cuando la vi llegar estaba hermosa se sentó a mi lado así que decidí hablarle, me presente y luego el maestro nos puso a hacer un trabajo en parejas y noté que Bella _como me di cuenta que le gustaba que le dijeran_, era bastante inteligente cuando sonó la campana yo quería esperarla para acompañarla a la cafetería, pero llego Mike newton con sus pensamientos_ …Que hace Cullen hablando con Bella, pensé que ese idiota la odiaba o eso parecía por su comportamiento, tendré que mostrarle que ella me interesa y que va a ser mi futura novia_…, pensó newton con una sonrisa socarrona y eso me molesto yo no quise hacer que pareciera que odiaba a Bella eso me frustro así que me despedí de Bella y camine hacia la cafetería, después de unos minutos entraron Bella y Newton, Bella fue a pedir su almuerzo de pronto Marcy se puso junto a Bella y le dijo que estaba algo gorda, que le pasa a esa chica lo que tiene es envidia Bella es preciosa y su cuerpo… sacudí la cabeza para no tener los pensamientos que nunca había tenido, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Bella se defendió y le devolvió su broma diciéndole que no le tenía miedo dejándonos a tonos sorprendidos, nunca nadie se había enfrentado a Marcy ya que todos en el instituto le tenían miedo y mi familia y yo nunca queremos llamar la atención

-Estúpida Marcy cuanto quisiera estrangularla-dijo Rosalie

-Tranquila Rose parece que alguien lo va a hacer por ti- dijo Alice con una sonrisa, iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero sonó la campana y volvimos a clases.

Cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento Alice tuvo una visión donde Tyler Crowley tenía un accidente pero fue tarde para reaccionar ya que el chico se había estrellado contra un árbol luego apareció otra visión donde Jasper se salía de control y nos dejaba a todos expuestos, mis hermanos y yo reaccionamos de inmediato pero Jasper estaba enloquecido cuando de pronto llego Bella e hizo que mi hermano se calmara dejándonos a todos atónitos luego tomo de una mano a Jasper y corrieron hasta el bosque luego de unos minutos libero a Jasper de lo que parecía como una especie de trance Rosalie le dijo que empezara a explicarse pero Alice se interpuso y le pidió a Bella que fuera a nuestra casa y allí nos contara todo a lo que acepto.

En el trayecto a casa ella estaba callada al llegar la guie hasta la sala donde todos nos estaban esperando, Bella nos contó toda la verdad sobre lo que ella era dejándonos a todos sorprendidos y maravillados, luego se dio cuenta de que no le había avisado a su familia así que los llamo y al parecer estaban bastante preocupados cuando colgó quedo se sintió bastante culpable haciendo que sus ojos soltaran un par de lágrimas haciendo que mi corazón empezara a doler no me gustaba verla triste, unos minutos después apareció su familia en medio de la sala dejándonos a mi familia y a mí con los ojos como platos, luego de hacer las presentaciones Bella le conto a su familia todo lo que había pasado y las cosas parecían tranquilas luego todos empezamos a hablar de temas normales y Bella y yo nos mandábamos miradas que ocasionaban que ella tuviera un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas haciéndola ver dulce, tierna e indefensa.

No nos dimos cuenta de que ya estaba tarde hasta que mi niña bostezo, un momento dije ¿mi niña? Si, haría todo lo posible por que fuera mi niña, después de darme cuenta de que no le podía hacer daño me quede más tranquilo y haría todo lo posible porque estuviera a mi lado, ella había logrado hacer que mi inexistente corazón comenzara a latir, Bella y su familia decidieron irse a su casa y como Emmet le pidió el auto prestado a mi niña se tuvieron que teletransportar a su casa dejándonos de nuevo en estado de Shock

-Eso estuvo genial-dijo Emmet

-Quien diría que los hechiceros existen-Dijo Jasper sorprendido

-Bueno, sin duda nos hemos quedado sin palabras pero me parece que los Swan y los Dixon son una familia bastante agradable-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa

-es verdad cariño además Renné y Liliam son estupendas quede en reunirme con ellas para hablar de unos proyectos, es genial-dijo mi madre como una niña, tal vez Bella y su familia vinieron a completar nuestra vida, mamá es genial pero nunca ha tenido amigas aparte de Carmen la esposa de Elazar y no es que se vean muy seguido, me agrada que tengamos nuevos amigos pero yo quiero que Bella sea más que mi amiga…


	8. Empieza la guerra

**Bella Pov**

Me desperté sintiéndome feliz, al parecer los Cullen se habían tomado bien el hecho de que nosotros somos hechiceros y prometieron no decir nada así que todo había salido bien, me levante de la cama y fui a darme un baño cuando salí mi ropa estaba lista, consistía en una blusa tipo corset color azul eléctrico, unos jeans pitillo negros unos tacones destapados del mismo color de la blusa y una chaqueta negra de 3 botones con un bolso negro puse un pasador en mi cabello que lo recogía hacia un lado y me maquille tenuemente, luego baje a desayunar

-Hola- salude a mi familia

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto mi tía

-Muy bien tía- le conteste con una gran sonrisa, nos dispusimos a desayunar y cuando termine fui a lavarme los dientes cuando mamá me llama

-Bella, hija, Edward ya vino por ti- me dijo mamá

-Si mamá un momento-le conteste de vuelta, por alguna razón mi pulso se aceleró y me sentía nerviosa trate de tranquilizarme y fui a la sala donde se encontraba Edward, lo salude, luego me despedí de mi familia y salimos de casa. Edward como un caballero me abrió la puerta del auto y en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado empezando a conducir

-Así que Bella… ¿Cómo estás?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, algo aturdida por lo que ha pasado últimamente pero me siento bien-le devolví la sonrisa-¿todos tus hermanos se fueron en mi auto?- le pregunte causando que el riera

-Sí, los hubieras visto esta mañana estaban peleando por conducirlo- me dijo causando que yo riera con él

-¿y cómo decidieron quien lo conduciría?-pregunte curiosa

-Alice y Rosalie amenazaron a Emmet y a Jasper, Alice le dijo a Jasper que si no la dejaba conducir el auto lo llevaría de compras 4 días seguidos y Rosalie le dijo a Emmet que si no desistía de la idea de conducir lo dejaría en celibato por 3 semanas –me dijo causando que riéramos más fuerte, Edward puso el estéreo del auto y empezó una suave melodía que yo conocía bien

-Claro de Luna-dije con un suspiro

-¿la conoces?-pregunto Edward sorprendido

-Sí, es una de mis favoritas-le dije con una leve sonrisa

-También es una de las mías ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-pregunto bastante interesado

- Me gustan todos, me parece que cada uno tiene algo interesante, ¿y cuál es el tuyo?-le pregunte de vuelta

-El azul- contesto de inmediato

- ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo?- le dije interesada

-Tocar el piano ¿el tuyo?

-También toco el piano – le conteste causando que él se sorprendiera-de hecho toco varios instrumentos pero mis favoritos son la guitarra y el piano, también me gusta leer- le dije

-¿Entonces eres buena tocando el piano?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que mi estómago se retorciera

-Pues no sé si decir que soy buena, lo que sí puedo decir es que lo toco desde hace mucho tiempo - le dije

-Tal vez podamos tocar juntos un día

-Claro eso sería grandioso-le conteste con una gran sonrisa, el tiempo con Edward se pasaba volando no me había dado cuenta de que ya nos habíamos estacionado hasta que lo vi ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar, la tome y sentí miles de descargas eléctricas provocando que me sonrojara, gire mi vista y los Cullen se estaban acercando a nosotros cuando de pronto Emmet me toma en sus brazos y hace que demos vueltas lo que causa que se me escaparan risas hasta que Jasper le dijo que era suficiente logrando que Emmet me bajara para que luego Jazz me abrazara con delicadeza como siempre dándome un beso en la mejilla, las chicas se acercaron y me saludaron efusivamente logrando que todos los estudiantes nos miraran sorprendidos

-Bellita, ellas no me dejaron conducir tu auto-dijo Emmet en un puchero

-Emmet deja de poner quejas y compórtate como hombre-le dijo Alice

-eso lo dices porque tú puedes conducirlo de vuelta a casa- dijo como un niño pequeño

-Un momento ¿quién dijo que ustedes pueden volver a llevarse mi auto?-les dije causando que cuatro pares de ojos me vieran asustados y Edward se riera

-Bells por favor tú debes dejarme conducir esa preciosidad- dijo Alice con un perfecto puchero-Además a Edward no le incomoda llevarte- dijo causando que mi estómago se volviera a retorcer

-Entonces cuando me entregarían mí auto

-Bella a ti no te hace falta tu auto Edward será tu chofer – dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa

-No creo que sea justo para Edward- les dije

-Tranquila Bella por mí no hay problema-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, iba a contestarle pero tocaron la campana y nos tocó dirigirnos a clases, nos despedimos y los chicos me dijeron que me veían en el almuerzo, las primeras clases pasaron rápido, me encamine hacia la cafetería y fui a pedir mi almuerzo ahí estaba Carol hablando con una chica muy bonita tenia ojos azules cabello castaño y era un poquito más bajita que yo me parecía haberla visto antes en mi clase de historia

-Hola Carol ¿Cómo estás?-le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Hola cariño estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tú?-pregunto con una sonrisa de vuelta

-Muy bien

-Bella déjame presentarte a mi hija Lucy

-Hola que tal soy Bella un placer conocerte Lucy- le dije dándole mi mano a la que ella correspondió algo tímida

-Igualmente Bella-respondió con la cabeza gacha a lo que su mamá la miro un poco triste

-Que se te ofrece hoy querida-pregunto Carol

-Hoy solo quiero un jugo y una ensalada- le conteste

-¿No estará haciendo dieta verdad?-me pregunto seria pero también preocupada

-¡por supuesto que no! Simplemente mamá se encargó de darme desayuno como si estuviera alimentando a todo un ejército-le conteste

-Eso está bien niña eres hermosa como estas hasta pareces una modelo-me dijo causando que yo riera fuerte

-Carol que cosas dices- le conteste recibiendo mi jugo y mi ensalada

-Es verdad bella tu eres la más bonita del instituto claro que también están Rosalie y Alice Cullen pero las tres tienen bellezas distintas-dijo Lucy causando que yo la viera con curiosidad-Rosalie posee una belleza exótica según los chicos, Alice posee una belleza delicada pero tu pareces tener de ambas, tienes un cuerpo que todas envidiamos y tu rostro parece de ángel según los chicos eres perfectamente hermosa-me dijo causando que yo soltara una carcajada

-Como sabes todo eso- le pregunte con curiosidad

-Bueno mira, todas las miradas de odio que te dirigen las chicas es por eso, hasta yo te envidio –me dijo sonrojándose-además los chicos no hacen más que hablar de ti todo el tiempo y te ven de una manera que no es muy decente que digamos

-Bueno eso es interesante- dije causando que sonriera, de pronto sentí que alguien se paraba a mi lado

-Lucinda ¿estás buscando en Swan una nueva amiga?- pregunto Marcy haciendo que Lucy agachara la mirada

-Que quieres Marcy-hable viéndola a los ojos

-No te preocupes, contigo me desquitare otro día, vengo a solucionar unos asuntos que tengo pendientes con la rata de biblioteca-dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Lucy

-Marcy ya te dije que te voy a pagar los zapatos, es solo que no tengo dinero en estos momentos

-¡No me importa los zapatos eran de última colección y tú los arruinaste!

-No lo hice apropósito me caí no fue mi culpa de que la pintura se regara en tus pies

-Claro que es tu culpa quién te manda a ser tan torpe

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- le pregunte a Lucy

-Pasa que tu amiguita rego un tarro de pintura en mis zapatos y eran de última colección así que quiero que me los pague-dijo Marcy enojada

-Señorita Marcy por favor ahora no tenemos dinero pero le prometo que después se los pagaremos

-¡Quiero que me los paguen ahora!- dijo con voz chillona- iré con el director y le diré que regaste esa pintura apropósito- dijo amenazadoramente

-¿Te gustan mis zapatos Marcy?- le pregunte causando que ella bajara la mirada y se quedara embobada viéndolos

-Por supuesto que sí, son hermosos- dijo con un brillo en los ojos así que puse mi ensalada y el jugo en una mesa ya que los tenía en mis manos y empecé a quitarme los zapatos, toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de nosotros, cuando me los quite se los entregue

-Toma te los doy a cambio de los que perdiste- le dije y ella de inmediato me los arrebato

-bella no tienes por qué hacerlo- dijo Lucy al borde de las lagrimas

-No te preocupes- le dije tranquilizándola

-Muy bien Swan trato hecho además se me verán mejor a mí que a ti-dijo burlona

-Bella no lo hagas- dijo Carol

-No te preocupes Carol de todas formas pensaba donarlos a caridad-dije fingiendo inocencia- y que más caridad que hacerlo con Marcy- dije haciendo que la aludida me mirara con rabia- Además pienso que voy a seguir donando ropa hasta hare una campaña, mi lema será "hasta las zorras pueden vestir mejor"-dije causando que la cafetería entera riera

-Estúpida, no soy ningún trabajo de caridad-dijo Marcy

-¿Eso significa que no quieres los zapatos?-le pregunte

-Claro que acepto los zapatos esa idiota daño los míos pero que te quede claro que esta me las voy a cobrar- dijo saliendo furiosa con su grupo de amigas detrás de ella

-Bella no tenías por qué hacer eso- dijo apenada Carol

-Te juro que te pagare- dijo Lucy con unas pocas lágrimas

-Hey, no llores Lucy, no te preocupes los zapatos no me hacen falta y no tienes por qué pagarme nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero se ve que los zapatos son bastante costosos- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-No me importa, no me hacen falta, no me pagaras nada y ya lo dije-conteste con una sonrisa haciendo que ella me abrazara, sentí que alguien se paraba a nuestro lado y cuando me fije estaban los Cullen ahí

-Bells mira traje estos zapatos de repuesto siempre cargo con un par y creo que los necesitas- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo pasándome un par de tacones negros muy lindos

-Gracias Al- le dije abrazándola

-Marcy es una estúpida oxigenada- dijo Rosalie con rabia

-No te preocupes Rose no pasa nada- dije dándole una sonrisa, la campana sonó y nos tuvimos que dirigir a clases como nos tocaba biología Edward se fue conmigo

-Lo que hiciste por Lucy fue asombroso- dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-No lo creo, no iba a dejar que Marcy humillara a Lucy, enserio esa chica quiere pasar por encima de todo el mundo-dije con el ceño fruncido de pronto Edward paso un dedo alisando mi ceño y luego descendiendo su dedo por mi mejilla

-No le hagas caso, una persona como ella no merece que la piensen-dijo muy cerca de mis labios pero se separó y me tomo de la mano para entrar al salón, cuando entramos todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros y como si fuera raro en mi me sonroje causando que se plantara una sonrisa en la cara de Edward, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa aun con las miradas fijas en nosotros, la clase paso rápido cuando sonó el timbre Mike se me acerco

-Hola Bella- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa a mí pero estaba fulminando a Edward con la mirada

-Hola Mike- le conteste

-Cullen

-Newton- contesto Edward con voz áspera

-te quería preguntar si quieres ir al cine conmigo esta noche- me dijo Mike

-oh muchas gracias Mike pero….mi madre y mi tía quieren que les ayude con un proyecto de su trabajo así que no podré, pero te agradezco la invitación- le dije esperando que no se diera cuenta de la mentira, soy una muy mala mentirosa pero no quería salir con Mike ya que él tomaría las cosas por otro rumbo

-oh de acuerdo Bella otro día será, que estés bien-me dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de clase

-igualmente Mike-le conteste

-Eres una pésima mentirosa-me dijo Edward una vez que Mike salió del salón, causando que yo me sonrojara

-¿por qué lo dices?-le pregunte con fingida inocencia

-Primero que todo, tu sonrojo te delata-dijo pasando un dedo por mi mejilla-Segundo mi madre está emocionada porque tu tía y tu mamá la invitaron a realizar un proyecto en Seattle donde Liliam y Renné detallaron claramente "Será un día solo para nosotras tres, sin responsabilidades con la familia"- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa

-Está bien, soy pésima mintiendo pero Mike se creyó lo del proyecto así que no importa- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa causando que la de él se ampliara

-De acuerdo, por cierto tu madre me dijo que te llevara a nuestra casa porque tu padre y tu tío estarán en el hospital hasta tarde, así que no te quedarás sola en tu casa- dijo Edward tomando mi mano para salir del salón, hoy esta era nuestra última clase ya que salíamos más temprano, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y estaban Alice y Rose a punto de saltarle encima a una Marcy bastante asustada, si no fuera porque Emmet y Jasper las estaban sosteniendo en este mismo instante Marcy estaría camino al hospital. Edward y yo nos acercamos

-¿qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto Edward

-Pasa, que está zorra y su grupo de perras se las van a ver conmigo-dijo Rosalie bastante alterada

-Pero Rose cuál es el problema

-Bella ¡mira lo que esta estúpida le hizo a tu auto!- dijo Alice, gire mi vista y mi auto tenia las llantas pinchadas, en el vidrio estaba escrita la palabra perra con pintura rosa y además de eso llenaron mi auto de lodo, me tense completamente. La ira se estaba apoderando de mi y sin embargo me contuve y fui hasta Marcy

-Te dije que me las pagarías Swan- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa pero aun temerosa por alice y Rosalie

-De acuerdo Marcy que quedé claro que tú fuiste la que iniciaste la guerra, te recomiendo que estés lista para lo que viene- le dije con una sonrisa haciéndola estremecer, pero creyó que no me había dado cuenta

-Y que vas a hacer- dijo una de sus amigas, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises

-Te recomiendo que dejes tranquila a Marcy, si te metes con ella lo haces con nosotras-dijo una chica de cabello largo negro junto con otras dos chicas

-De acuerdo, pero recuerden que ustedes lo pidieron-dije dándome la vuelta con una sonrisa

-Al parecer nos vamos a tener que ir todos en el volvo- les dije a los Cullen causando que los estudiantes se quedaran con la boca abierta, los Cullen yo nos dirigimos al auto y Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, causando que yo me sonrojara y los chicos rieran y se subieran en la parte trasera.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- me pregunto Rosalie interesada causando que yo sonriera

-Mañana lo descubrirás-le conteste

-Bells yo te quiero ayudar- dijo Emmet emocionado

-Lo siento Emmy esta vez lo haré yo sola pero te prometo que para la próxima me vas a ayudar, le dije dándole una gran sonrisa

-Está bien- dijo con un puchero

-Bella no creo que esa sea la mejor opción, no creo que seas vengativa eso no va contigo-me dijo Edward derritiéndome con su mirada

-Edward no se trata de una venganza, para nada, además como tú dices la venganza no es mi estilo- le dije causando que él sonriera- lo que voy a hacer es solo una broma- y cuanto escucho eso su sonrisa se desvaneció

-Bella- empezó Edward pero lo corte

- Te prometo que no será muy grave y no me propasare, salvo que ella se lo busque y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión-le dije muy segura

-De acuerdo solo no te metas en problemas, ¿está bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Te lo juro-le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y mi madre, mi tía y Esme se estaban preparando para su viaje a Seattle

-Hola- salude a las tres mujeres con un beso y los demás hicieron lo mismo salvo por Emmet que les dio un abrazo de oso

-Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?- pregunto tía Lili causando que todos frunciéramos el ceño

-ohoh problemas, ¿qué paso?- pregunto Esme preocupada, así que les contamos lo que Marcy hizo con mi auto y con Lucy

-¡Que hizo qué!- dijo mamá tan enfurecida como las otras mujeres

-Tranquila mamá todo va a estar bien-contesté pensando en mi broma

-Isabella te conozco bien, no quiero que te propases con tus bromas ¿entendido?- me dijo mi tía en tono serio pero juguetón al mismo tiempo

-Tranquila tía Lili ¡por dios que le pasa a todo el mundo hoy! No me excederé lo prometo-les dije

-está bien hija pero es que conocemos tus bromas y no nos gustaría que te metieras en problemas-contesto mamá

-Lo sé, todo estará bien- les conteste, ellas se disculparon diciendo que ya se tenían que ir y que mi padre, mi tío y Carlisle tenían que trabajar hasta tarde así que yo no me podía mover de la casa de los Cullen, también nos dijeron que nos comportáramos y no causáramos desastres causando que todos rodáramos los ojos

-Edward tu estas a cargo- dijo Esme saliendo con mi madre y mi tía, una vez se fueron todos fuimos a sentarnos en la sala

-¿Por qué siempre te ponen a cargo?- dijo Emmet con el ceño fruncido

-Por qué a diferencia tuya yo soy responsable- dijo Edward

-Por eso eres tan aburrido- contestó Alice causando que Edward rodara los ojos

-Bella por favor déjanos ayudarte a hacerle la broma- dijo Rose poniendo ojitos de cachorrito

-Si Bella por fis- dijo Alice con su puchero

-De acuerdo ustedes me ayudaran a planear la broma, dije que a todos se les plantara una sonrisa en la cara

-Bellita ya verás que será la mejor broma- dijo Emmet entusiasmado

-es cierto Marcy se metió con el auto equivocado – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa malévola que hasta a mí me dio miedo

-Bien entonces que será lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Rosalie causando que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara.


	9. Planes

CAPITULO IX- PLANES

Edward Pov

Después de que Bella y su familia se fueran subí a mi habitación y me quede pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, sin duda alguna Bella me parecía hermosa y no solo físicamente sino su personalidad toda ella me parecía preciosa. Emmet le pidió prestado su auto prometiéndole que yo la llevaría a la escuela, tendría que darle a mi hermano un obsequio por su ocurrencia. Estaba ansioso por que llegara el día de mañana, ya quería ver a mi niña otra vez. Me quede recordando cada detalle de Bella,

-¡Edward, baja aquí ahora mismo!- gritó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación, así que de inmediato reaccione y baje a toda velocidad donde la duende de mi hermana

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué gritas?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Es hora de que recojas a Bella- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-Jasper, Emmet, Rose y yo nos iremos en su auto- dijo dando brinquitos, de pronto escuche como Rosalie le gritaba a Emmet

-¡te dije que yo voy a conducir!- le grito Rose a su esposo

-¡Claro que no, yo lo haré!- dijo Emmet cruzándose de brazos

-¡No, tú lo conduciste ayer!- dijo Rosalie mandándole una mirada amenazante

-¡Pero yo se lo pedí prestado a Bella!- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Te dejaré en celibato por tres semanas- dijo Rosalie con una mirada triunfante

-No me puedes hacer eso osita, está bien tu conduces- dijo mi hermano haciendo un berrinche haciendo que su esposa esbozara una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo entonces Rosalie conduce de ida a la escuela y yo conduzco de vuelta a casa- dijo Jasper causando que Alice pegara un grito

-¡pero por supuesto que NO! Yo conduciré y no te atrevas a contradecirme Jasper porque te obligare a ir de compras cuatro días seguidos- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada causando que Jazz la mirara con miedo

-De acuerdo amor tú vas a conducir- dijo causando que Alice sonriera

-Edward ve ahora mismo por Bella- me dijo Rose haciendo que yo empezara a correr hacia mi volvo. Cuando llegué a casa de Bella me recibieron sus padres y sus tíos, me invitaron a entrar y me sorprendí, la casa era muy grande y hermosa, me dirigieron a la sala para que esperara a mi princesa

-Bella, hija, Edward ya vino por ti- le dijo Renné

-Si mamá un momento- contestó mi niña, cuando bajo me quede pasmado, estaba hermosa, vestía una blusa color azul eléctrico, unos jeans, una chaqueta y unos tacones que estilizaban sus piernas definitivamente ella era perfecta, me saludo y se despidió de su familia para dirigirnos hacia la escuela, le abrí la puerta del volvo y en un segundo estaba a su lado empezamos a hablar de nuestros gustos y pasatiempos cuando me pregunto por mi color favorito, no lo dude ni un segundo y dije que era el azul, me encanta como se ve ese color en ella hace que su piel de porcelana resalte, me sorprendí cuando me conto que sabía tocar piano así que le propuse que tocáramos juntos algún día a lo que ella me contestó afirmativamente, cuando nos estacionamos de inmediato fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella cuando se bajó mis hermanos vinieron de inmediato y Emmet la alzo en sus brazos dando giros con ella haciendo que mi princesa se riera y juro que era la risa más linda que jamás había oído, Jasper hizo que Emmet la bajara para él poder darle un abrazo y un beso a Bella y luego las chicas la saludaron muy alegremente, al parecer todos estaban contentos con su auto ya que se atrevieron a decir que yo sería el chofer de Bella, idea que no me molestaba para nada. Cuando sonó la campana tuvimos que ir a clases y no me gusto tener que separarme de Bella, solo esperaba que las clases pasaran rápido

Cuando estábamos en la cafetería vi que mi niña se dirigía a pedir su almuerzo, al parecer Carol le estaba presentando a su hija Lucy, cuando de pronto apareció Marcy armando un completo alboroto, estaba como loca porque Lucy había dañado sus zapatos que según ella eran de colección escuché sus pensamientos y la rabia me embargo, una de las amigas de Marcy le había puesto zancadilla para que tropezara haciendo que el tarro de pintura que llevaba en las manos cayera en los zapatos de Marcy.

De nuevo Bella me sorprendió, le dio sus zapatos a Marcy a cambio de los que Lucy supuestamente había dañado claro que cuando se los dio también hizo que Marcy pasara una gran vergüenza. Mis hermanos y yo nos acercamos a Bella, Alice de inmediato le dio unos zapatos diciendo que ella siempre traía unos de repuesto pero en realidad esta mañana tuvo una visión y entonces supo lo que pasaría, Rose estaba furiosa, sin duda Marcy nunca nos había caído bien, cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos a la escuela Marcy intentó que Alice y Rosalie entraran al grupo de porristas pero mis hermanas desistieron de la idea, no debemos llamar la atención, así que dijeron que no pero la verdadera razón de Marcy era humillar a mis hermanas pero cuando vio que ninguno de nosotros se relacionaba con nadie no le presto más atención a Rose y a Alice ya que no implicaban una competencia para ella, así que no continuo con sus planes. Cuando sonó la campana Bella y yo nos dirigimos a Biología en el camino íbamos hablando y le hice saber lo amable que me pareció de su parte ayudar a Lucy y cuando menos lo pensé nuestros labios estaban a unos cuantos milímetros pero me tuve que separar para que pudiéramos llegar a la clase, cuando entramos al salón todos se quedaron viendo nuestras manos que estaban unidas, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara adorablemente y eso me hizo sonreír, tomamos asiento y la clase paso rápido, cuando acabo la clase Newton se acercó a nosotros y le pidió a Bella que lo acompañara al cine, haciendo que mi rabia surgiera, menos mal que mi niña rechazó su propuesta lo que hizo que mi muerto corazón saltara de felicidad, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y me sorprendí al ver a mis hermanas casi saltándole encima a una muy asustada Marcy, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que le paso al auto de Bella, juró que si mis hermanas daban miedo Bella daba mucho más, todos nos tuvimos que ir en el volvo, trate de convencer a Bella de no vengarse de Marcy pero no me escucho pero si me prometió que no se iba a meter en problemas. Cuando llegamos a casa mi madre, Renné y Liliam estaban preparando todo para irse a Seattle a realizar un proyecto, cuando se enteraron de lo que paso todas estaban como locas nos advirtieron que no nos metiéramos en problemas y la tía de Bella también le hizo prometer que no sería cruel con las bromas, luego de eso salieron rumbo a Seattle quedando yo a cargo.

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala y mis hermanos lograron convencer a Bella de dejarlos participar en la broma y eso me dio escalofríos no quisiera ser Marcy, Jasper era un gran estratega, Emmet y Alice eran muy buenos en inventarse bromas y Rosalie era malvada a la hora de llevarlas a cabo no me imagino lo que harían todos juntos ya que Bella parece que sabe mucho del asunto, solo esperaba que no resultáramos en problemas.


	10. Primer beso

** CAPITULO X- PRIMER BESO**

**Bella Pov**

Todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de los Cullen, esperábamos por una buena idea para hacerle una broma a Marcy

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Emmet dando aplausos

-¿Qué se te ocurre Emm?- pregunto Alice

-¿Qué es lo que más le importa a Marcy?- pregunto Emmet con una enorme sonrisa

-mmm ¿su apariencia?- le conteste

-Si su apariencia, para ella lo físico es lo más importante- dijo Jasper pensativo

-¡Exacto! Debemos de hacer algo que la haga lucir horrible, yo diría que deberíamos de teñirle el cabello, me entere que odia el color naranja- dijo Emmet muy emocionado

-Esa es una buena idea, pero teñirle el cabello sería una broma muy común- dijo Alice

-¿y quién dijo que solo le teñiríamos el cabello?- les dije con una sonrisa- Esa broma solo será el principio, comencemos con cosas leves- dejándolos a todos confundidos-Miren le prometí a nuestras madres y a Edward que la broma no sería tan grave, es lo que vamos a hacer, por el momento nada de bromas muy elaboradas, empecemos por cosas pequeñas- les dije haciendo que todos me miraran con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, aunque yo quiero hacer que pague por arruinar tu precioso auto, tomemos las cosas con calma- dijo Rose dejándonos sorprendidos

-¿Estás hablando enserio Rosalie?- pregunto Edward

-Si, la venganza se sirve mejor en plato frío- dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa- este será solo el principio, aunque tengo una idea- dijo captando la atención de todos- propongo que cada uno le haga broma, el primero será Emmet con su tintura para el cabello- dijo dando aplausos y saltitos

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Alice uniéndose a sus saltos

-Bien, me gusta la idea- dijo Jasper

-A mí también- dijo Emmet emocionado- Rose, bebé tú sí que sabes

-Por mí está bien- Dije con una sonrisa

-¡De acuerdo, entonces empiezo yo! Voy a ir a preparar la mezcla para el tinte- dijo Emmet dirigiéndose a la cocina- voy a necesitar ir al supermercado, ¿me acompañas Jazz?- dijo causando que el aludido rodara los ojos

-Está bien te acompaño- dijo Jasper

-Chicos, Jasparín y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas, compórtense- dijo Emmet causando que todos rodáramos los ojos

-No me digas Jasparín- dijo Jazz molesto

-Está bien Jazzy, no te enojes- dijo causando que su hermano gruñera

-Chicos, no peleen y ya váyanse- les dije, así que los dos se encaminaron a la puerta, después de unos segundos ya se habían ido en un Jeep que por lo que me entere es de Emmet, las chicas subieron al cuarto de Alice para probarse unas prendas que habían comprado hace poco en el centro comercial, dejándome a mi sola con Edward

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa

-Claro- le conteste. Me enseño la casa y sí que era enorme, tenía varios cuartos y estaba muy bien decorada, la cocina era grande y muy hermosa, lo que se me hizo gracioso porque ellos son vampiros y no comen, me enseño donde quedaban los cuartos de los chicos, el de Esme y Carlisle, el estudio de Carlisle, el cuarto de modas de Alice, la biblioteca, y por último subimos a la tercera planta donde habían dos habitaciones, estaba el cuarto de huéspedes y el cuarto de Edward, abrió la puerta de este último y todo estaba muy organizado, había una enorme colección de discos, la habitación no tenía cama pero si un sofá que parecía bastante cómodo pero lo que más me gusto fue el enorme ventanal que daba vista al bosque, me adentre y me dirigí hacia la colección de discos, todos eran clásicos.

-Esta es una gran colección- le dije con admiración

-Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera, de pronto se fue acercando hasta mi hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros, estiro su mano y encendió en reproductor y claro de luna empezó a embargar mis oídos

-Sí que te gusta esta melodía- le dije con una sonrisa causando que él me devolviera una más enorme

-Es maravillosa-dijo mirándome a los ojos- ¿bailas conmigo?- dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío causando que miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago y sin darme cuenta nuestros cuerpos se movían lentamente al compás de la música nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas no aguante más y lo besé, y él de inmediato me correspondió el beso, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente y encajaban a la perfección, no sé cuánto duramos besándonos, de pronto fuimos separándonos pero Edward seguía dando pequeños besitos en mi labios.

-Bella yo…- trató de decir Edward pero puse un dedo en sus labios

- Me gustas y no me arrepiento de nada- le dije con mirándolo fijamente causando que una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa se plantará en su cara, me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a darnos vueltas causando que yo riera, después de unos segundos paro y junto nuestros labios de nuevo, produciendo miles de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, de pronto sentimos la voz estruendosa de Emmet que nos llamaba desde abajo así que tuvimos que separarnos e ir a la sala.

-Chicos ya tengo las cosas que necesito-dijo Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué fue lo que trajiste?- le pregunté

-Bueno, Belli Bells, compre unos ingredientes muy especiales para hacer una de mis maravillosas mezclas- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-y esos ingredientes son…- le dijo Rosalie

-No te preocupes bebé, mañana lo descubrirás- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa maliciosa dejándonos confundidos a todos

-Bueno chicos, voy a preparar mi mezcla, no me moleste- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Jazz ¿Qué fue lo que compro Emmet?- le pregunto Alice

-¿No has viste lo que compro?- le pregunté

-No, el muy imbécil sabe cómo evitarme- dijo Alice con molestia

-Entonces, Jazz que fue lo que compro Emmet- dijo Rosalie

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos al supermercado me dijo que lo esperara en el auto mientras él iba a comprar las cosas, cuando regreso no me dejo ver lo que traía en las bolsas- dijo Jazz

-Bien entonces tendremos que esperar hasta mañana- les dije a los chicos.

-Bien, entonces como Emmet no nos quiere dejar participar en su broma, que tal si vemos una película- dijo Alice dando brinquitos, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Alice trajo dos cojines y los puso en el piso, puso la película, que por cierto ella misma se había encargado de escoger sin preguntar si estábamos de acuerdo o no, Jazz tomo asiento en uno de los cojines junto con Alice, Rose se sentó en el otro cojín me iba a sentar con ella pero sentí como Edward me jalaba sentándome junto a él en el sofá. Los créditos de la película empezaron a aparecer y nos concentramos en la pantalla y la película empezó

-Alice ¿por qué escogiste esa película?- le pregunto Jasper

-Me gusta- contestó la aludida simplemente

-¿Pero tenía que ser 27 Bodas?- le dijo su marido

-Si Jasper tenía que ser esa, y no me discutas más- dijo Al dándole una mirada amenazante haciendo que su esposo se callara

Empezamos a ver la película pero luego sentí como Edward jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello haciendo que en mi interior revolotearan miles de mariposas y de paso distrayéndome nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y de pronto nos olvidamos del mundo, hasta que oímos la voz de Rosalie que me estaba llamando, así que tuve que enfocar mi vista en ella

-Bella, discúlpanos- dijo Rose dejándome confundida

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté extrañada

-¿Bells no escuchaste lo que te dije verdad?- me dijo con una sonrisa- Lo siento, no te hemos ofrecido nada de comer, es que nos olvidamos de que tú tienes necesidades humanas

-No te preocupes por eso Rose, no pasa nada, además no tengo hambre- le dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Bella, debes de comer algo, ven vamos a la cocina- dijo Edward dándome la mano para levantarme del asiento, así que la tome y los demás vinieron detrás de nosotros, cuando llegamos a la cocina Emmet estaba mezclando algo que olía horrible

-Emmet que carajos es lo que estás haciendo- le dijo Alice

-estoy preparando mi poción secreta- dijo concentrado en su trabajo

-Pues vas a tenerla que hacer en otra parte porque Bella necesita comer- le dijo Rose

-No se preocupen chicos, ya termine- dijo con una gran sonrisa y empezó a vaciar su "maravillosa" mezcla en un spray

-¿Por qué esa cosa huele tan horrible?- le pregunto Edward haciendo una mueca

-Por la combinación de ingredientes- dijo Emm

-Bueno llévate esa cosa de aquí, Bella va a cenar- dijo Rose, así que Emmet hizo caso y se llevó su mezcla a otro sitio, luego volvió a la cocina

-Bueno, Bellita que es lo que quieres que te prepare- dijo Emmet causando que todos rieran

-Emmet tú no sabes ni calentar agua- dijo Rosalie riendo causando que Emm hiciera un puchero

-Ustedes son malos conmigo- dijo aún con su puchero

-Deja las niñerías Emmet, no somos malos contigo, Tú sabes que la cocina no es para ti o es que acaso no te acuerdas del desastre que causaste – dijo Alice con las manos en la cintura causando que Emmet le sacara la lengua

-Bien, dejen de discutir Bella necesita comer y ustedes no ayudan con sus gritos- dijo Edward a modo tranquilizador – ¿Bella que quieres para cenar?- me preguntó con una sonrisa

-lo que sea está bien- le devolví la sonrisa. Entonces Edward sacó varios ingredientes del refrigerador y empezó a preparar mi cena, me senté en una de las sillas de la barra desayunadora

-Así que sabes cocinar- le dije con una sonrisa

-Se podría decir que me defiendo- me contestó también con una sonrisa

-¿Y como es que aprendiste?, digo son vampiros, la comida para ustedes es asquerosa- le pregunté bastante intrigada

-Es normal cuando tienes mucho tiempo libre, los humanos dedican el tiempo a dormir, comer, estudiar,y otras cosas sencillas pero que al fin y al cabo los hace humanos en cambio nosotros no necesitamos nada de eso, cuando no tienes nada que hacer todo se vuelve aburrido y frustrarte lo que nos lleva a implementar ese tiempo en diferentes actividades muchas de ellas humanas- me dijo Jasper

-A veces extraño eso- dijo Rosalie con un deje de tristeza en su rostro

-¿Recuerdas como era tu vida humana?- le pregunté

-No mucho, el tiempo se encarga de que esos recuerdos se desvanezcan, pero quisiera volver a ser humana, el ser inmortal se puede convertir en un infierno, extraño esas simples cosas como comer y dormir, despertarse cada mañana pensando en sobrevivir- dijo Rose, si no fuera porque es vampira juraría que estaba llorando-Esto es otra cosa que detesto, no poder llorar, siempre a la espera de que una lagrima aparezca pero nunca será así

Me dolía lo que decía Rosalie, la comprendía, la inmortalidad parece ser algo asombroso pero no es así, la esencia de las cosas se pierde, todo se vuelve monótono, cuando eres humano sabes que cada día es una lucha constante para mantenerte vivo, cada cosa por insignificante que parezca es lo que te hace sentir vivo, y cuando eres inmortal pierdes todo eso, pierdes la vida, Me puse de pie y fui a darle un abrazo a Rose

-Lo siento, sé que es difícil- le dije mientras ella me correspondía el abrazo

-Gracias- me contestó- Ya me debería de haber acostumbrado, es solo que extraño lo que me convertía en humana

De pronto me acordé de algo, pero jamás había usado ese poder, por lo general no uso muchos de los poderes que copio, pero si ellos lo quieren intentar, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, me separé del abrazo de Rose

-En uno de los viajes que mi familia y yo hicimos me encontré con un vampiro llamado Elias, era del Noreste de México, se puede decir que era un hombre ermitaño y misterioso, estábamos visitando los cabos cuándo me tope con él, de inmediato supe que era vampiro y por algún motivo él me reconoció a mí, en un principio pensé que pertenecía a _**Los Cazadores oscuros** _ya que se me hacía raro que supiera que yo era una hechicera, intente huir pero él fue rápido y logro alcanzarme, intente escapar pero dijo algo que llamó mi atención, dijo que yo era la elegida, eso lo había escuchado antes en el consejo de magia pero nunca pregunté que significaba, cuando las palabras salieron de su boca le pregunté a que se refería pero no quiso decirme, me aclaró que él no pertenecía a Los Cazadores, aunque sí sabía de su existencia, me contó que estaba huyendo de los Vulturi y que no me preocupara que él no le diría a nadie de mi existencia, me contó sobre su don y me dijo como utilizarlo ya que también sabía que yo copiaba los dones, lo último que me dijo fue algo acerca de una profecía pero no la entendí- les terminé de contar a los Cullen

-¿Entonces no sabes de lo que trata la profecía?- preguntó Emmet con un tono serio

-No, nunca he escuchado nada de ella- le contesté

-Bella, ¿Cuál fue el don que poseía Elías?- me preguntó Jasper

-eee bueno, según lo que me dijo es que su don puede hacer que un vampiro actúe como humano, que pueda dormir, comer, llorar pero lo más importante es que pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol- les dije causando que todos me miraran con los ojos abiertos

-Eso explica porque los Vulturi lo estaban buscando dijo Alice

-Verán chicos, yo nunca he intentado usar ese poder pero si ustedes quieren... -les estaba diciendo cuando Rosalie me interrumpió

-Bella yo estoy dispuesta a que lo practiques en mi- me dijo un una sonrisa

-Rose- le dijo Edward

-Ed, por favor, sé que seguiría siendo un vampiro pero por lo menos podría tener una vida un poco más humana, por favor Bella- me miro con ojos suplicantes

-Esta bien Rose, pero no te aseguro que funcione- le dije

-Si funcionará, ¿inténtalo si?- me dijo esperanzada.

Yo solo esperaba que las cosas funcionaran, Rose tenía puestas sus esperanzas en esto, intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible, rogaba porque en verdad resultara


	11. Conexiones

**Bella Pov**

Estaba muy nerviosa, todos tenían sus miradas puestas en mí, Rosalie me miraba con anhelo esperando que todo resultara

-Bien, entonces empecemos-le dije a Rose- Primero intentare conectarme con el don, luego se irá expandiendo poco a poco y trataré de conectarlo contigo hasta que entre en ti completamente- le termine de decir.

-Está bien- fue su respuesta

-¿Están seguras de esto chicas?- preguntó Edward

-Sí, completamente-contestó Rose y yo solo asentí.

Ubique a Rosalie justo al frente mío, cerré mis ojos y puse mi mente en blanco, me concentré en conectarme con el don, empecé a respirar pausadamente y de pronto sentí un cosquilleo en las palmas de mis manos, me concentre más y el cosquilleo se iba extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como el poder quería salir de mi cuerpo, así que me concentre en Rosalie y tome sus manos, vislumbre como un color azul y uno rojo nos empezaban a envolver a las dos, el cosquilleo iba en aumento pero esta vez Rose ya lo estaba sintiendo, a nuestro alrededor habían cientos de destellos azules con tonalidades rojas que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor, sentí como Rosalie y yo nos conectábamos, fue una sensación extraña pero no desagradable, luego todo empezó a bajar de intensidad, los colores que hace unos segundos nos envolvían desaparecieron por completo sin dejar rastros y el cosquilleo se convirtió en un leve hormigueo, luego solté las manos de Rose

-Creo que funciono- le dije a Rosalie que me miraba con una sonrisa

-por supuesto que funcionó, lo sentí- me dijo con alegría

-Bella que fue lo que acaba de suceder- dijo Alice desconcertada, Rose y yo giramos nuestras miradas y todos tenían sus ojos como platos

-En realidad ni yo misma lo sé Alie- les contesté

-Eso estuvo asombroso- dijo Emmet causando que yo soltara una pequeña risita

-Chicos, les recuerdo que Bella debe de comer, vamos a la cocina y luego pueden preguntar lo que quieran-dijo Edward tomándome de la mano guiándome a la cocina, todos venían detrás de nosotros. Tomamos asiento en las sillas de la barra desayunadora, los Cullen tenían puestas las miradas en Rose y en mí, Edward me entregó mi comida y me lleve un poco a la boca, juró que era la lasaña deliciosa que jamás había probado en la vida, solté un suspiro de satisfacción

-Edward esto está delicioso- le dije llevándome otro bocado a la boca causando que él sonriera

-Me alegra que te guste- me dijo

-Que si me gusta ¡me encanta!- le respondí de vuelta causando que todos rieran menos Rose que miraba fijamente mi comida

-Rose ¿sientes apetito?- le dije causando que todos enfocaran la vista en ella

-No lo sé, es tan raro, verte comer esa lasaña hace que la boca se me vuelva agua, desde hace tiempo no tenía esta sensación- me dijo algo confusa

-No te preocupes, eso significa que el don si funcionó- le dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Edward ¿te quedó más lasaña?- le pregunté

-Sí, quedó un poco más- me contestó

-Bien, Rosalie vamos a probar que tal salió todo, prueba la lasaña, si no te gusta o sientes repulsión dejas de comer – le dije a lo que ella asintió, Edward trajo otro plato con lasaña y se lo entregó a Rosalie, ella se llevó con miedo un poco a la boca, empezó a masticarlo y todos estábamos expectantes a su reacción, luego de que tragara se llevó un bocado más grande a la boca

-Oh Dios, esto está delicioso Edward- dijo comiendo más de su lasaña causando que todos hicieran muecas extrañas

-En realidad si funcionó- dijo Jasper

-Rose, bebé ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Emmet preocupado

-Sí, osito, estoy genial, hace tanto que no probaba la comida humana sin que me causara repulsión, me había olvidado de lo deliciosa que era- dijo llevándose el último pedazo a la boca, cuando su plato estaba vacío hizo una mueca triste y sus ojos se aguaron causando que una lagrima descendiera por su mejilla

-¿te sientes mal Rose?- le dije preocupada

-Bells, ¿te vas a terminar tu lasaña?- dijo mirando mi plato fijamente

-¿Quieres más?- le pregunté causando que asintiera frenéticamente, le di mi plato y de inmediato empezó a comer y todos estábamos asombrados, al parecer el don funcionó más que bien

-Edward, no sabes cuánto amo tu lasaña- dijo causando que Edward le dirigiera una sonrisa

-Cuando quieras te hago más rose- dijo causando que a la aludida le brillaran los ojos de emoción.

Luego de que Rosalie casi devore el plato, todos fuimos a sentarnos a la sala, Rose y yo éramos el centro de todas las miradas

-Entonces… ¿cómo te sientes Rose?- preguntó Jazz

-Me siento genial, es como si nada hubiera pasado, solo cambio mi apetito hacia la comida humana, por lo visto puedo llorar, falta probar si puedo dormir o caminar bajo la luz del sol sin brillar- dijo entusiasta

-Chicas, cuando ustedes estaban haciendo la conexión aparecieron cientos de luces azules y rojas ¿Qué fue eso Bella?- me preguntó Edward

-Bueno, según lo que me dijo Elías, cuando hago la conexión del don con un vampiro, estos poseen colores que lo identifican, pero no es solo una conexión del don con el vampiro también se instaura una conexión conmigo- dije a lo que todos me miraron confundidos- Yo soy la que hace las conexiones chicos, es decir que soy el equilibrio entre el don y el vampiro, cuando instaure una conexión con Rosalie, fortalecimos los lazos que teníamos, si ella y yo éramos amigas ahora seremos mucho más cercanas- les dije causando que todos me miraran sorprendidos

-Bella, si tú haces la conexión con un vampiro que tenga sentimientos por ti eso quiere decir que ¿ustedes se enamorarían?- dijo Emmet causando que yo riera

-No Emmy, la conexión fortalece los lazos pero jamás hace que se llegue a amar a una persona, el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso, puede deshacer lo que la magia hace y puede crear lo que ninguna otra cosa ha podido hacerlo. La magia no se debe mezclar con los sentimientos, la función del don es entablar un centro entre el don y el vampiro y ese centro soy yo, y esto genera que se fortalezcan ciertos lazos afectivos.- les dije

-¿Y esos lazos afectivos pueden romperse?- pregunto Jasper

-Sí, cuando Rose y yo hicimos la conexión el sentimiento que nos embargo fue el de la protección mutua, nos sentimos cercanas la una de la otra, con el tiempo los lazos se hacen más fuertes como también pueden hacerse más débiles, todo depende de lo que las personas decidan, si los lazos se quebrantan, es difícil que pueda volver a haber una conexión-les conté

-¿Y esto traería consecuencias?- preguntó esta vez Alice

-Por lo que me dijo Elías, si se rompe la conexión entre el vampiro y el centro, el don se ira quebrantando y se aleja del vampiro- les dije

-Eso sin duda es interesante- dijo Edward

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Jazz

-Quiero hacerlo- dijo Alice a lo que todos volteamos a verla con los ojos abiertos-No me miren así chicos, me parece algo asombroso poder pasar como un humano ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido que disimular comer cuando en realidad lo que hacemos es tirar la comida a la basura sin que nadie se dé cuenta? ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que quedarnos encerrados porque no podemos salir a la luz del sol? Chicos sabemos que el ser inmortal no es fácil pero creo que todo esto lo haría más llevadero, poder actual como alguien que es normal- dijo Alice con la cabeza gacha, Rose y yo corrimos a abrazarla cuando nos dimos cuenta de que los chicos también estaban en las mismas condiciones

-Chicos, esta es decisión de cada uno de ustedes, yo estaré dispuesta a hacerlo si así lo desean- les dije- Además debemos de contarle a nuestros padres lo que está sucediendo, mis padres y mis tíos no saben que yo tengo ese don y que mucho menos lo sé utilizar, Esme y Carlisle también deben de formar parte de sus decisiones ustedes son una familia- les dije a lo que todos asintieron-Cuando nuestros padres lleguen les contaremos las cosas y entre todos tomaremos una decisión

-Lo que Bella dice es lo más sensato que podemos hacer- dijo Jazz a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Sí, es lo mejor, debemos esperarlos y contarles todo- dijo Alice parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose hasta el teléfono, un segundo después este sonó-Son nuestras madres, lo vi-nos dijo

-Hola mamá-dijo Alice por lo que supuse que estaba hablando con Esme

- _Hola Cariño, ¿cómo está todo? ¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?_-_preguntó Esme_

_-_ Si todo se encuentra perfecto- le contestó Al

-_Me alegro mucho, pronto llegaremos a casa, estamos terminando unos cuantos diseños y luego partiremos hacia Forks_

–No te preocupes mamá, nosotros estamos perfectamente, no tiene por qué apurarse-dijo Alice en un tono cantarín

-_De acuerdo Cariño, dile a todos que los amo, Renné y LiLiam les mandan saludos_-dijo Esme

-Diles que lo mismo, te queremos, adiós- termino por decir Alice colgando la llamada- De acuerdo chicos nuestras madres vendrán en 3 horas y nuestros padres llegarán unos minutos después de ellas

En tres horas le contaríamos a nuestras familias lo que pasó en el día de hoy y juntos tomaríamos la mejor decisión para todos.

* * *

Hola les dejo este cap espero que les guste.

** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Linda-swan, blueorchid02, Andreagf17**

**Cuéntenme que tal les parece el Capitulo, acepto todo tipo de criticas.**

Besos y Abrazos 


	12. Tomando decisiones

** CAPITULO XII - TOMANDO DECISIONES**

**Edward POV**

Todos estábamos en la sala esperando a que nuestros padres llegaran para tomar una decisión. Cuando Bella y Rosalie hicieron la conexión con el don fue algo indescriptible miles de destellos rojos y azules empezaron a rodearlas haciéndolas resplandecer, es como si los colores tomaran vida propia. La idea de poder ser "algo normales" sonaba bastante llamativa, en toda mi existencia me he considerado como un monstruo, algo repugnante y antinatural, no es como si "humanizarme" me fuera hacer cambiar totalmente de opinión pero si es como un bálsamo para la humanidad que nos fue arrebatada, entendía a Rosalie, de hecho todos la entendíamos, es más, nos suena fascinante la idea de poder salir a la luz del sol sin brillar, poder volver a probar la comida humana, dormir y sentir la sensación de un nuevo día al despertarse…

Como vampiros el tiempo no es nada, para nosotros 5 años y 50 años son lo mismo, todo se vuelve una rutina, monótono ya nada tiene sentido, volver a tener sensaciones humanas le daría un atisbo de chispa a nuestra existencia, pero todo esto implicaba consecuencias, se supone que como vampiros no nos debemos de exponer y poder caminar bajo el sol es algo que le podría dar muchas ventajas a un vampiro con propósitos destructivos, tendríamos que esperar a que estuviéramos todos juntos para tomar una decisión

Estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que pude ver la visión de Alice, nuestros padres llegarían en cinco minutos

-Chicos nuestros padres llegan en cinco minutos- dijo Alice logrando que todos le prestaran atención

-¿No has podido ver cómo reaccionaran?- preguntó Bella a mi lado algo nerviosa, así que tome su mano para tranquilizarla un poco

-No, aun no se ha tomado ninguna decisión-dijo Alice

Todos nos sumergimos en un profundo silencio, me di cuenta de que aún tenía la mano izquierda de Bella entre las mías, eso me produjo sensaciones indescriptibles, es como si estuviera rodeado de paz, como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, eso me hizo rememorar lo que había pasado en mi habitación, cuando Bella y yo juntamos nuestros labios, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi existencia, cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba mi corazón muerto empezó a latir de manera desbocada.

Estaba adentrado en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche el grito de Alice

-¡Ya vienen!- dijo causando que todos nos diéramos miradas nerviosas. Oímos como un auto se estacionaba afuera pronto supimos que eran nuestras madres. Rose de inmediato se paró de su asiento y fue a abrirles la puerta.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Esme en su tono maternal

-Muy bien mamá, todos estamos bien- le contesto Rosalie

-Hola Rose- saludaron Renné y Liliam dándole un abrazo a mi hermana quién les correspondió de forma efusiva

Nuestras madres se dirigieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros y nos dieron un beso a cada uno, salvo por Emmet que les dio su típico abrazo de oso.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su día chicos?- preguntó Liliam mirando a Bella, logrando que ésta se pusiera nerviosa

-Ee...sstu...vo genial-dijo Bella tartamudeando

-Isabella, hija ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Renné preocupada

-No te preocupes mamá no es nada grave, es solo que hoy ocurrió algo y queremos que ustedes lo sepan.- dijo Bella un poco aliviada por iniciar la conversación

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Ustedes están muy raros- dijo mamá mirándonos a todos

-Mamá, les contaremos todo pero queremos esperar a que papá, Charlie y William estén presentes- les dije logrando que ellas nos miraran preocupadas y confundidas

-Está bien, entonces vamos a esperar a sus padres pero quiero una explicación – dijo Liliam a lo que todos asentimos. Luego de unos minutos escuchamos que nuestros padres habían llegado

-Hola familia ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Carlisle dirigiéndose hacia Esme quién lo recibió con una sonrisa

-Hola- contestamos todos al unísono. Luego Charlie y William nos saludaron y se fueron también al lado de sus esposas.

-¿Cómo les fue en su día chicos?- nos preguntó Charlie

-Bien papi, aunque mi auto no esta tan bien- le dijo Bella con un puchero

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto William en tono serio

Bella les contó lo que había sucedido con el auto y nuestros padres estaban furiosos

-Voy a ir a hablar con el director- dijo Charlie

-Como permiten que una chica así estudie allá- dijo Carlisle enfadado

-No te preocupes Belli reparé tu auto, aunque esa chica las va a pagar- dijo William con una sonrisa malévola

-Escúchame bien William Dixon más te vale que no te vayas a meter en problemas, no quiero que por una de tus estupideces todos resultemos en problemas- le dijo Liliam a su esposo

-Pero nena, se metió con nosotros eso merece venganza- dijo el aludido con un puchero, él y Emmet eran tan parecidos

-Sí, pero tú eres muy infantil y tus bromas son pesadas y aunque esa chica no sabe con quién se mete no quiero que por un descuido tuyo salgamos envueltos en grandes problemas ¿entendido?- le dijo Liliam

-Si bebé- dijo William

-Bueno, luego solucionaremos lo del auto, ahora quiero que nos cuenten que sucedió mientras no estábamos- dijo Renné causando que mis hermanos, Bella y yo nos miráramos preocupados

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- empezó a decir Bella- ¿mamá te acuerdas de nuestro viaje a los cabos? ¿La vez que yo te dije que había salido a caminar cuando me desaparecí por varias horas y que me quedé abstraída en un parque leyendo un libro y por eso no me di cuenta de la hora?-continuo diciendo Bella

-si claro que me acuerdo, ese día estábamos muy preocupados por ti jovencita- dijo Renné en tono de reproche pero a la vez recordando su preocupación

-Lo siento- dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha- eso no fue lo que paso, ese día me encontré con un vampiro llamado Elías

-Nos mentiste- dijo Liliam

-lo siento no fue mi intención, simplemente no los quería preocupar- dijo Bella con una mueca triste

-ya estábamos preocupados por ti al ver que no aparecías, mi niña te he dicho que nos cuentes todo y no nos ocultes las cosas- dijo Charlie en tono preocupado

-Lo sé y lo siento tanto, es solo que ese día fue demasiado extraño y ni yo misma sabía lo que ocurría

-Está bien, pero ¿a qué viene el tema?- dijo William confundido

-Bueno resulta que ese vampiro poseía un don bastante peculiar- dijo Bella, así que les empezó a narrar lo mismo que nos había dicho a nosotros y cuando termino nuestros padres la veían con los ojos abiertos

-¿Entonces tú puedes humanizar a un vampiro?- preguntó Carlisle algo Fascinado

-Si, de hecho eso es lo que queríamos discutir- respondió Bella

-Verán, Esme, Carlisle, ustedes saben cómo me siento respecto a ser un vampiro, quiero poder volver a sentir las sensaciones de una persona humana, aunque no viviría plenamente como una por lo menos todo sería más llevadero para mí- dijo Rosalie-Por eso le pedí a Bella que probara su don conmigo, así que aceptó y al parecer funciono- en ese instante todos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa- ya puedo probar la comida humana sin que me cause repugnancia, de hecho Edward cocina una lasaña deliciosa- dijo causando que todos riéramos

-Lo queríamos hablar con ustedes porque somos una familia, y debemos tomar una decisión respecto a esto-dijo Bella- Alice también quiere usar el don

-Y yo- dijimos Emmet, Jasper y yo al unísono causando que las miradas se fijaran en nosotros

-Chicos les agradecemos que ustedes nos tomen en cuenta, si ustedes quieren hacerlo claro que lo pueden hacer, por nosotros no hay ningún problema- dijo Esme en un tono cariñoso- Carlisle, cariño esta sería una gran oportunidad para nosotros yo también lo quisiera probar- Carlisle la abrazo

-Bella, querida ¿tu estas dispuesta a conectar el don a nosotros? – preguntó Carlisle

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa

-Bella, no nos vuelvas a ocultar nada ¿de acuerdo cariño?- dijo Renné de modo maternal

-Si mamá lo prometo- le dijo dirigiéndose hasta ella para darle un abrazo

-Está bien, Bella ¿por qué no comienzas ya con tu trabajo?- le dijo Charlie con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí- respondió Bella- de acuerdo quién quiere empezar nos miró a mis hermanos a mis padres y a mi

-¡YO!-gritaron Emmet y Alice

-Olvídalo enana del demonio esta vez soy yo primero- le dijo Emmet a Alice

-Ya quisieras mastodonte sin cerebro- dijo Alice mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Chicos no peleen- le dijo Bella con una mirada fija y amenazante- dejen de comportarse así, vamos Jazz iniciaré contigo, Edward por favor no permitas que se maten- dijo Bella causando que todos menos Alice y Emmet rieran

-Eso no es justo Bella, yo soy tu hermanito oso- dijo con un puchero causando que las risas aumentaran

-Cállate- dijo Alice- Yo soy la hermana favorita de Bella

-¿Y por qué tú?- le preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido

-Porque yo soy genial y Bella me adora- le contestó Alice a Rose

-Yo también soy genial y Bella también me adora, yo soy su hermana favorita- dijo Rose

-¡por supuesto que no! Soy yo- dijo Alice causando que ambas se miraran con ojos desafiantes

-¡Bella, verdad que yo soy tu hermana favorita!- dijeron al unísono buscando a bella con sus miradas sin encontrarla, lo que causó que todos riéramos

-estaban tan concentradas peleando que no notaron que Bella se fue al estudio de Carlisle porque no soportaba sus gritos- les dije riéndome causando que ambas me miraran mal

-Pues cuando vuelva Alice se dará cuenta de que yo tengo la razón- dijo Rosalie

-Sigue pensando eso- dijo Alice tomando asiento al lado de Renné

-No sé por qué pelean- dijo Emmet- son un par de infantiles, es obvio que Bella me quiere más a mí- dijo con una gran sonrisa causando que otra ola de gritos comenzara, y que las risas aumentaran por el lado de nuestros padres y el mío.


End file.
